The Fun List
by Airreon Princess
Summary: When our favourite Autobots and humans are bored, what do they do? Well, Miko's new "fun" list of course! Rated K for now. I could change it later. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my second attempt at my FIRST POST EVER! (The other one wasn't really a legit story, so I had to take it down.)**

**Oh well! I moved on.**

**Since this is technically my first post, try and be nice. I welcome constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters…*sigh***

"Ah," Ratchet sighed, "Peace and quiet."

Or so he thought.

Suddenly a triumphant car horn echoed off the walls of the base, making Ratchet mutter curse words under his breath.

Bumblebee screeched into the base first, leaving a smokescreen of dust for Bulkhead and Arcee to drive through.

Raf then jumped out of Bumblebee's scissor doors then immediately cheered, arms flailing. "Now I know why Miko likes riding fast! That was so cool, Bee!" Bumblebee transformed and beeped a response.

Miko stuck her head out of Bulkhead's passenger window. "Yeah! But now I know how it feels to be stuck behind someone riding fast. That was _such _a mood killer," she said with a sigh.

Miko hopped out of her guardian to let him transform. Jack and Arcee also rode in.

"Bee, was that _really necessary_?" Arcee asked after transforming into her bipedal mode. "It was kind of annoying," Jack added, looking up to his guardian. Arcee glanced down and let a small smile play across her facial plating.

Jack returned the smile, and then took off his helmet. He trotted over to the ladder and started to climb up to the couches the teens had brought to make the base more like home. They also brought Jack's spare TV and gaming console so when the 'bots went on missions, they wouldn't have to talk to Ratchet.

But recently, there had been a lull is Decepticon movement, so things around the base had been really quiet. The 'bots were bored, the kids were bored, even Optimus seemed to be a little out of it.

Jack climbed up the ladder, onto the platform and kicked an empty soda cup, one of the many that seemed to cover the space, out of his way. Raf, who was still shaking in excitement after his own personal Indy 500 circuit with Bee, followed him up.

After Raf was Miko, who seemed to be absentmindedly climbing the ladder with ease while scribbling down something on a piece of paper that she'd been writing on the entire week. But the boys thought nothing of it, mainly because the paper looked like it had been sitting in the bottom of her bag for the past month. Complete with food stains and different tears.

Bulkhead seemed to have noticed too, because he was currently making his way over, arms crossed.

"Alright Miko, what's with the sheet?" he asked. Miko's face lit up and her eyes twinkled with a certain evil. "Well, since you asked," she said slowly, getting up from the torn couch. Jack and Raf paused their conversation, looked up at Miko, and then said in unison,

"Oh scrap."

"It's a list of stuff to do with all you 'bots because we all know you're bored and don't deny it and we're going to have so much fun and you're going to love it!" she explained enthusiastically in one breath.

Jack, after face palming, eyed Bulkhead and mouthed, _"I knew it."_

Bulkhead stared back concerned. His voice was slightly shaky when he spoke.

"Uh, guys?" all the 'bots present glanced up from what they were doing. "Miko's planned a fun week for us…and, uh, m-maybe we should do it…yeah."

**/I'm game! /**

"Primus why?!"

"No way."

"I think it is a great idea, Miko." A new prominent voice exclaimed. "Yes!" Miko cheered, "Optimus is in!" She eyed the rest of the Autobots. "C'mon, you know you want to…" she taunted, haps placed on her hips and torso leaning forward.

"Ug, fine," Arcee agreed reluctantly. Optimus gave a soft smile as she joined the group.

Bumblebee ran up right behind her and bounced on the spot excitedly.

Now, all eyes and optics were on Ratchet. Bumblebee's, Miko's, and Raf's eyes gleamed in innocence and cheer. Optimus' were strong, urging him to join. Jack and Arcee just had the look of: _do I __have__ to be here?_

"Alright, all right! Fine! But if it gets out of hand, I run out of there faster then if Unicron himself was after me!"

Miko beamed, they all agreed.

Let the games begin!

**A/N: ****Ta da! How do you guys like the first chapter? Sorry if it's a bit short and badly written, I admit I'm not the best writer in the world…**

**I only have 2 things the Autobots and humans can do, and I'm looking for more. So if you have something you would love to see the Autobots do, leave a comment! First ten I like get in a chapter (and you get you're name mentioned!)**

**Energon cookies for all, and to all, a good day/afternoon/night!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Okay, chapter 2. Thank you SO much to anonymous users Bluefeather4229 and Random Person for their awesome ideas.**

**Be warned, in this chapter there is slight Optimus/Arcee. So if you don't like, don't read. (It's nothing gross or anything. Promise)**

"Normal talking"

**/Bumblebee talking /**

**So without further ado, let the story-**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Transformers Prime, the characters, or the lyrics to the Macarena**

**-begin! (blame the disclaimer)**

XXX

"Let the games begin!" Miko exclaimed, bouncing on the spot excitedly.

The Autobots realized their mistake too late and mentally face palmed. "Oh scrap," Arcee said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Yes," Miko began, pacing, "Since you all agreed to play this series of games," she paused, eyeing Ratchet. "Some more reluctant to join then others…you are now all in a binding contract that makes sure you won't quit. In other words, no take-backseeies, Ratchet," she coughed under her breath, causing Jack and Raf to snicker.

Ratchet groaned. "Primus why?!"

Miko pulled out the list from her back pocket, unfolded it and cleared her throat.

"Hm, HM! Now, first on the list…" she paused again for effect, "Truth or Dare!"

"Oh _great!_" Jack exclaimed. "And there's absolutely NO getting out of it?" he whined. "Nope," Miko responded very matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips.

"Miko, I am sure we are all very eager to participate in the games, however, none of us quite know how to play this 'Truth or Dare,'" Optimus stated for all Autobots.

The 'bots exchanged nervous and confused looks.

"So basically Optimus, one person gets to go first and ask another member of the group 'Truth or Dare.' They have to pick, and then the person who asked has to either make the person tell a secret or make them do something embarrassing!"

Optimus looked at Jack. "Yeah, that's basically it. But knowing Miko, it'll be he-"

"JACK! I choose Jack to go first! Truth or Dare?" Miko asked quickly to keep Jack from letting a certain word slide. Jack simply glared at her.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Jack sighed, "No, not unless my mother counts-"

"HAHAHAHA! You like to kiss your mommy!" By this point, Miko has on the floor rolling around and laughing, clutching her stomach. Seeing Miko lose it made Bulkhead lose it too. He slumped to the ground, not being able to metaphorically breathe. Ratchet kicked him in the aft, causing him to let out a yelp and stand upright.

"YES! We all get it Miko. Uh," he mumbled, looking over the 'bots. "Optimus, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Jack brought his fist down in victory. "No offense, but bad choice Optimus. I dare you to dance the Macarena with, uh…Ratchet." Jack said, pointing to the doctor.

"You'll be lucky if you wake up alive Jack…" Ratchet threateningly murmured.

"Wait, what?"

After a quick Internet search on how to actually _do_ the Macarena, Optimus and Ratchet took their starting positions. Jack giggled in delight when the music started. The remaining Autobots were sitting on the floor.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena__  
__Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena__  
__Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena__  
__Heeeeey Macarena__  
__AAAhAA!_

Optimus was actually dancing quite well. Although his aft was shaking a little too much for most of the audience.

Ratchet was lazily completing the moves, simply putting his arm out in front of him, then the other, and then he would try to put them on his shoulders, but purposely miss. And know you pretty much get the idea…

The music seemed like it was playing for eternity, but when it did finally end, there was an eruption of laugher and cheer. Optimus bowed and Ratchet scoffed loudly with a "puuu-lease."

"Okay," Jack said loudly, catching everyone's attention and jumping up from the floor, "Since that was Optimus' dare, he gets to chose who goes next."

Optimus "hmmmed." Bulkhead pointed to himself eagerly like a child, Miko following in turn. Bumblebee and Raf smiled wide at him, and Arcee looked in the other direction.

"Arcee," he decided, "Truth or Dare?"

A faint pink blush covered her face, the energon burning in her cheeks. "Uh, Truth," she answered meekly, hands wringing behind her back.

Arcee had always had a crush on her leader. His strong character, caring personality, but to her, he was too closed off. She'd often wish to show him how much he meant to her, but whenever she got the chance, she'd always end up stuttering an apology and walking off in a separate direction.

Optimus was slightly confused with this action, but his mask of determination covered the thought.

"Have you ever kissed a mech?" he asked innocently, or as innocently as a Prime could possibly be.

Her blush deepened. "No."

He felt bad for her. He'd actually always had a special spot for her in his spark. That part seemed to glow as he leaned forward slightly and she looked up.

_"__Prime, what are you doing?!"_ he argued with himself in his processer. _"Stop, you're stronger than this. And everyone's watching!" _With that final thought he closed his optics and stood back upright and tall. Arcee's disappointed eyes shifted to the floor, not wanting to meet her leader's prying gaze.

He went to speak to her before Miko rudely interrupted. "Hey love-'bots! Can we get a move on here? Everyone has to get a turn before we have to go home!"

"Uh right," Arcee muttered. "Bulk, Truth or Dare?"

A confident smirk on his faceplate he answered "Dare." Now the confident smirk was on Arcee's recently disappointed face.

"I dare you to sit still-"

"Please," Bulkhead interjected, "you may want to choose something up to my standards," he said with pride, looking over his 'nails.'

"Oh," she started, "but you didn't let me finish. You have to stand completely still while me and uh…Bumblebee try to make you move by ticking you." An evil smirk played across her and the young scout's faces.

"Uh…c-could you, uh, maybe um, choose a-another one?" Bulkhead asked nervously. His friends were approaching closer and closer. "Completely still," Arcee reminded him.

Bulkhead froze in place, trying to ignore how close his friends were to his most ticklish parts. He was very ticklish, and he knew that Arcee had known that, therefore she chose that dare. He made a mental note to get her back for it…

Miko yelled out, "You can do it Bulk! You're a wreaker, you can take it!"

He closed his optics. They were so close…until…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!" He begged, squirming and squealing. Arcee and Bumblebee's hands were traveling all over Bulkhead's sensitive parts. His sides, his armpits, his feet and his neck.

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN, YOU WIN!"

"Wow Bulk," Miko stated blandly, "you lasted almost 3 milliseconds. Good job Mr. Wreaker…"

"That's all I wanted to hear," Arcee said smugly, backing off of Bulkhead. Bumblebee did the same and beeped to Raf.

**/Hey Raf, are you ticklish? /**

Raf squirmed uncomfortably. "Uh, no. No, not at all…I just AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BUMBLBEE! STOP, PLEASE! JUST- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bumblebee," Optimus said sternly. Bumblebee would have been nervous if it wasn't for the teeny tiny smile on his face.

Bumblebee widened his optics almost to the point where there was no black left. He bashfully dug his metaphorical toes into the ground and swivelled them. His hands traveled to behind his back. Optimus had to admit; he was so cute when he did this.

**/I'm sowwy Daddy…it won't happen agwen… /**

While the others were laughing really, REALLY loud, Optimus couldn't help but smile.

Since Bumblebee was born so late in the war, his creators, who were soldiers, couldn't take care of him, so they left him in a small alleyway where oil dripped from the rooftops of nearby buildings, and the small, frightened vermin scampered by every now and then.

On a patrol, Optimus had seen Bumblebee lying in a thermal blanket and crying. He looked like he hadn't been fed in ages. Bumblebee looked up from his thermal blanket and saw Optimus. "Dada," he said, reaching his tiny arms out to Optimus. Even through Opitmus was a soldier, a leader of a faction, he couldn't stop himself when he picked up the infant and said with foreign sweetness, "I'll take care of you, my little Bumblebee."

"Hey, Optimus, you alright?" Arcee said, snapping him back into reality. He couldn't help but notice how close their faces were. "Uh, yes, thank you my friend for your concern." She could see a great pain behind his optics when he called her a friend, but she thought nothing of it.

"Okay! My turn! Miko, Truth or Dare?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Truth."

"What is the absolute WORST gift that you've ever gotten?"

Miko thought, sticking her tongue out and looking up. "It was probably when I got 2 packs of underwear that were too small, and they were blue and had fire trucks and police cars on them. I guess my uncle forgot that I was a girl…"

"Aw, that's the worst," Jack sighed, "I once got underwear that were supposed to be intended for my mom, plus a matching bra so…I know how you feel."

"Yeah," Miko returned the sigh, "that was the worst gift I've ever *yawn***** gotten."

Optimus stepped forward. Everyone could tell that he was about to make a speech, so everyone sat down.

"Friends, this Truth or Dare game is finally concluded. There have been laughs, embarrassment and others, and I feel in my spark that we have all bonded together through this time of relaxation and fun.

I would like to thank Miko, who spent her time making this list of games and recreation activities that we have all participated in. The time that a family shares together…"

Optimus' speech became white noise to Miko's ears as she leaned over to Bulkhead's audio receptors from his shoulder.

"Let's see what he has to say when he does karaoke next week…"

XXX

**A/N: Whew, and that's chapter two. What would you like to see the Autobots do in later chapters?**

**Leave a comment below and don't forget to favourite and follow. I should have the next chapter up by next week sometime (I'll aim for Dec. 4)**

**Energon cookies for all, and to all, a good day/afternoon/night!**


	3. Before Karaoke, there's a scavenger hunt

**Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 3!**

**So for this chapter I knew what I was going to make, no…****_force_****the Autobots to do, but just so you all know, I have been reading the comments and I love all of the ideas you're giving me! After this chapter I'll start using your ideas.**

**But the funny thing is with the last chapter, I actually had the idea in my crazy head before I even read the comments! How weird is that?**

**So in the last chapter, I said that the karaoke would be "next week," but I decided to be evil and make this chapter the tiny/really long prologue before the real action starts (this chapter would be ****_ridiculously_**** long if I did just one chapter.) Don't hate me! I'll try and update ASAP, I promise!**

**Warning: This chapter has A LOT of hint-hinting about OptimusxArcee, so once again, don't like, don't read.**

"Normal talking"

_"__Thoughts"_

**/Bumblebee talking. /**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Transformers Prime or the characters.**

XXX

A week later; a long, _agonizing_ week later, the bots and humans gathered in the main room of the base to hear the next activity on Miko's list.

"I wonder what it's going to be this time!" Raf asked his guardian, who was clueless as he was.

Miko had kept the list a secret from everyone except Bulkhead, who was helping to plan it. The guardians had tried to get it out of him, but he hadn't given up anything. They had also grown nervous but excited waiting for the next game, even if that sounded childish. Optimus had always been there to calm all them down, but there was slight fear behind his optics, they could all see it.

And Ratchet was just, well, Ratchet.

Miko watched the Autobots' nerves get the best of them as they shuffled their pedes nervously and pranced around like mechanical show ponies. All except Optimus, of course.

He still had some Macarena left in him, and was dancing in place with for an unknown (to him, at least) one-bot audience.

Finally, after Miko decided the torture session (part one) had been fulfilled, she gleefully made her way down from the platform where the couches were, a skip in her step and an evil twinkle in her eye. Seeing movement from her perch, the bots all stopped their desperate squirming and looked to Miko with both fear and excitement.

"Lady and gentlebots," Miko declared, her whole body trembling with anticipation, "we are gathered here today to - Optimus, stop dancing." All eyes turned to the Prime, who gave a sheepish smile and did everything in his power to focus on the _human_ female. All optics and eyes returned to Miko, who rolled hers and continued in her speech.

"As I was saying before I was so _bootily_ interrupted, the next sector of our little game week will be, pause for effect, karaoke!"

A collective groan arose from the gathered assembly.

"Oh crap."

"Primus why?!"

"I think it's a good idea…"

"Oh scrap!"

"Let us not be in discord."

"Now do you see why I kept my mouth shut?"

"Ladies, LADIES! You're all pretty, now on with the game!" Miko shouted over the commotion. Everything quieted down, allowing Miko to announce the rules.

"Alright people, well, everyone really, the rules for this Karaoke battle are one, the teams, songs and order have already been decided and binded in a contact, no takesies backseeies again!

"Two, the songs chosen were specifically chosen for you, so no changing songs.

"Three, these songs are all in duets, no changing partners!

"Four, no complaining about your partner *cough* Ratchet *cough*.

"Five, I hid your duet partner's name somewhere in the base. You'll each get a clue to where your partner's name is. You can't join the game unless you return the paper to me, and you _have_ to return the paper to me within the next hour.

"Six, this is a competition, whoever wins gets a prize. The prize changes depending on who wins.

"Lastly, the clues for the names are in your chambers/Guardian's chambers. Now, go!"

The Autobots are scrambled to get to their rooms. Better to make Miko happy sooner rather than suffer the consequences of later.

Miko watched them all turn tail and run to their chambers with the type of smile that only Miko could pull off, the smile that said 'beware: spawn of Satan present'. Miko had recently gotten that put onto a t-shirt, which she was going to wear tomorrow, just to scare everyone.

Once the Autobots and humans got to their chambers, they all found their clues easy enough.

Jack's read: 'When in need, get an energon bandage.'

Ratchet's read: 'Where many a butt have seated themselves.'

Bulkhead's read: 'Why did you leave me, you big lug nut?'

Optimus' read: 'Where you wish you were every night.'

Arcee's read: 'Where Royalty rests their head.'

Raf's read: 'The best racetrack of all.'

Bumblebee's read: 'The place that keeps your stripes nice and shiny.'

So Jack ended up going where he thought the bots would go if they needed an 'energon bandage,' which ended up leading him to the medical bay.

There, he found a note on the berth, which said 'Doc bot, good luck!' Jack rolled his eyes and waited for Ratchet to come storming down the halls to kill Miko. Not one second later, Ratchet appeared from the hall, clue in hand and lifted the cushions on the couch. There was a slip of paper with Jack's name on it. Ratchet read it, optics twitching. "MIKO!"

Maybe he heard the yell, or he just figured out his clue, Bulkhead came walking down the hall with a cheesy grin on his face. "Miko, lug nut? Really?" he said, amused. Miko simply smiled, held up the slip of paper and absentmindedly dodged Ratchet's attack.

XXX

Optimus didn't have to think very hard to figure out his clue. He'd been thinking, dreaming and praying that he'd get to go in there. He walked down the hall to Arcee's quarters, and even though no one was in there, he still felt a slight nagging in the back of his helm. But it was a harmless game, and what could possibly go wrong? So with that thought encouraging him, he stepped in…

XXX

'Royalty,' Arcee thought. She knew immediately who her partner was. _"Miko, I'm going to either hug you or murder you. It really depends on how well he sings…" _Arcee thought, making a decision in her head. She arrived at the door of Optimus' chambers, but she had to go no further. There was a small piece of paper with Optimus' name on it. _"Thank you Miko…"_ she murmured to herself.

XXX

Raf remembered when he, Jack and Miko had raced their remote-controlled cars before the whole situation with Nemesis Prime. He recalled in perfect clarity when he was winning, the Autobots were cheering like they had bets placed on it, not that they did or anything, and the joy he felt when he crossed the finish line at the 'nose' of the Autobot emblem. Suddenly, he knew exactly where his partner's name was.

And right he was, at the 'nose' of the Autobot emblem, there was a piece of paper with Bumblebee's name on it. "Yes!" Raf cheered out loud. Miko, who was still in the room, looked at him with a mix of confusion and glee.

XXX

Bumblebee wondered how Miko knew where the detailing room was. Surely Bulkhead didn't have any special detailing, and Bumblebee only redid his paint when the kids were at home and probably sleeping._ "I still don't understand sleeping…_" Bumblebee pondered, making his way to the detailing room.

Sure, Autobots powered down, but that didn't really count as sleeping. Their mechanics slowed down their processes when in a power down, giving them time to recharge and recuperate for the next day. When he had explained it to Raf and Jack (Miko had been in detention again,) they said it was pretty much sleeping. Bumblebee still didn't see how, but it just was what it was.

When he reached the detailing room, he immediately had the urge to go and buff himself. _"Nah,"_ he thought, _"too Knock-Out-esque."_

The only other 'bot who really used this room was Arcee, and that didn't surprise 'Bee at all. After all, looking like a diamond is a girl's best friend. Or something like that...ug, human sayings.

After searching for about two minutes, Bumblebee finally found his partner's name on the can of yellow paint, ironically, right next to the black paint.

**/Yeah! Raf! /**

XXX

It only took about five minutes for the Autobots to find their clues, get the slip, return it, and then pair up with their partners. Most of them were happy, except Jack and Ratchet, the latter not seeing the point in Miko's crazy logic. The former, on the other hand, was quite pleased Miko had paired them up. Since the Truth or Dare game, he'd noticed the way that Optimus looked at Arcee, and visa-versa. Jack was happy that those two love-'bots got to do something together. This would also mean Arcee would be in a good mood, therefore more rides for him!

"Lady and gentlemen...and Ratchet. Congratulations on finding the papers so fast!" The 'bots murmured in pride. "But unfortunately, I decided to postpone the game until tomorrow, so you'll all have a sleepless night and I can win! So see y'all tomorrow!" she said with a wave of her hand and a quick salute.

Before anyone could get their hands on her, Bulkhead and Miko were already half way to Jasper, speeding down the dust-filled road that connected the base and the town.

They all sighed in failure. "Oh well," Jack said, causing all eyes on him. "I guess we just wait 'till tomorrow," he paused, "or until Bulkhead gets back."

"Yeah," Raf sighed. "Meanwhile, 'Bee? Let's go home," he asked drowsily, eyes half shut. Bumblebee transformed, and Raf climbed in his cab. They both drove off back to Raf's house, where his mother would be surely waiting for him.

"Hop on partner," Arcee declared, already in vehicle mode. Jack obeyed, ready to go home after a long day. But before putting on his helmet, Jack turned back to look at Optimus. Then Jack did something unexpected…

He winked.

Taken back by this action, Optimus looked at the CMO, who winked in turn. Arcee revved, and Jack put on his helmet; they sped off. Optimus once again turned to Ratchet, who was in the process of leaving the room.

"What was the meaning of your and Jack's wink?" he asked, completely clueless.

Ratchet chuckled.

"We know what you're thinking all the time. I only have one piece of advice," Ratchet put his hand on Optimus' shoulder.

"Take care of her big guy."

XXX

**A/N: WOW! That was a long prologue. **

**Thank you SO much to Snowflake128, who gave me some pointers on how to write a better story. And a HUGE thank you to CityofViralWolves who helped me write this. Everyone give her some love...and/or Energon cakes!**

**Next chapter, the Autobots have a karaoke battle! Any song ideas for our partners? And always don't forget to fav/follow and comment!**

**Energon cookies to all, and to all, a good day/afternoon/night!**


	4. Karaoke Contest

**Over 500 views? I love you all!**

**And I'm SO sorry for the long time to update. My homework load I've been getting is insane and I've had to study for tests, exams, stuff like that...but I'm back!**

**Miko: Yeah! Airreon's back!**

**Ratchet: Primus why?!**

**Miko: Why do you say that every chapter?**

***Ratchet grumbles***

**Me: Just ignore him. I'll make him do something funny later on...recharge with one optic open tonight Ratchet…**

**Ratchet: What?**

**Wow, that was random…**

**Anyways, thanks very much again to Snowflake128, who's been eagerly waiting for the next chapter and asking me to do it. I love ya! Also, thanks to everyone who's been commenting/favouriting/following this story! Energon cakes for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, its characters or the any of the lyrics used in this story.**

XXX

Sunday.

Jack lazily opened his eye and squinted at his blinking phone, indicating that someone was calling him. He squinted, his eyes not quite used to the center of brightness of the room. He saw Miko's picture, one that he'd taken when she was rocking out with Bulkhead on air guitar. Jack chuckled. Miko never forgot to turn on the stereo when 'rocking out,' even to _air_ guitar.

Picking up his phone and flipping it, he asked in a daze, "Hello?"

"Wake up lazybones! Karaoke's starting in ten minutes! Arcee's been waiting for the past hour! She's in the garage, and from the way she sounded, she's not happy… Anyways, see you in ten!"

Before Jack could ask "What?!", Miko had already hung up. "Oh God!" Jack exclaimed, glancing at the clock. It was 9:45, he'd slept in! And he knew from experience, a _lot_ of experience, that Arcee did not like waiting.

Taking off his clothes and slipping into the shower, his mind wandered to what song he'd be singing. With Ratchet. Oh joy.

Jack didn't mind the new songs playing on the radio. Some of them he'd heard so much, they seemed to burn into his brain. He was sure there was at least a scorch mark for the song "Let It Go." It seemed to be the only song that existed in the world.

Other that that and 'Track 7,' he was ok with any other song Miko had chosen for him and the old medic.

With 3 minutes to spare, Jack put on fresh clothes, identical to the ones he wore, well...every day. He wrapped a towel around his damp hair and strode out into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jack!" June called from the stovetop. "I'm making scrambled eggs, your favourite-"

"Sorry Mom, gotta skip breakfast today. Urgent thing at the base. 'Cee's waiting."

June nodded in understanding."So that's why she's been revving so much this morning...anywho, bye Jack! Be careful." She waved to him as he stepped out into the garage.

"Morning Jack," Arcee called, in vehicle mode. Jack turned, facing her. He could sense the slight annoyance in her tone. "Hey Arcee. What's with that tone?" he asked. Her wing mirrors shrugged. "I dunno. Just being dragged into all of this…"fun stuff" is really grinding my gears."

Jack scoffed. "Really? I thought you would have liked this activity. Given the fact you're paired up with boss bot-"

"Just get on," Arcee interrupted, annoyed. Jack grinned and obeyed.

XXX

When the two arrived at the base, they found everybody already there. Miko, Bulkhead, Raf and Bumblebee were helping to set up the stereos, Ratchet paid no attention to them, and Optimus was, well, standing there...doing absolutely nothing, y'know, the usual.

Hearing Arcee's engine, Miko turned around. Jack looked into her eyes, which were twinkling in evil. 'Oh scrap…"

"Well, well. Looks like sleepy head's here. Did Arcee have to drag you out of bed...ok, nevermind. Do NOT want to see that…"

"A simple 'Good morning' would have been enough," Jack retorted from underneath his helmet. Arcee pulled to a stop, allowing Jack to step off and for her to transform. Immediately, Optimus' optics were on her. She noticed this, but said nothing of it.

"Now," Miko shouted from the floor, "everyone's here, so we can start. This is how it's going to go down. There's going to be one round, a duet. I've chosen the songs based on my observations...just kidding!" Everyone present's eyes rolled, fully expecting a twist. "I actually chose them on pure irony and in people's current situations/relationships *cough* Optimus and Arcee *cough.*" The femme growled, optics narrowed.

"The order is chosen, mics are on the stands. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" With that, the 'bots and humans, CMO included, filed into the space where their faction's logo was tattooed on the floor. Raf and Jack sat down, followed by the 'bots. They all sat crosslegged.

Miko stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. "First up is me and 'Bulk. Let's show 'em how it's done."

Bulkhead grinned and sat up. Of course he knew that they were going first. For starters, Miko is Miko, second, he helped her organize the game, and if anyone asks, she was completely accurate with the instructions given. The songs Miko amd him came up with for the groups...well, he'd make a bet to see who can not laugh the longest.

Miko tossed him a mic, which he caught flawlessly. There was a projector and a screen set up so that the screen was on the wall underneath the platform where the TV sat.

She went up to the computer and chose the song marked, "Miko and Bulk's." Jack knew what song it was by the first few notes. Raf must've as well, because he was looking up at Jack with an expression mixed with amusement and terror. "Oh scrap," Jack muttered.

(**A/N: Regular font is one of them, italics is both**)

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

_Na-na-na-na na-na_

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

_Na-na-na-na na-na_

I guess I just lost my husband

I don't know where he went

So I'm gonna drink my money

I'm not gonna pay his rent

(Nope!)

I got a brand new attitude

And I'm gonna wear it tonight

I'm gonna get in trouble

I wanna start a fight

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

I wanna start a fight

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na_

I gonna start a fight!

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool!_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight…_

No doubt they'd been practicing. It actually sounded quite good. Since Miko's voice was like a rocker chick, Bulkhead's voice has a perfect match, as a rocker dude. Although their voices sounded good, the music quality didn't. So when the song ended, everyone's ears/audio receptors were ringing. Miko and Bulkhead turned around and struck a pose, arms crossed and "backs" pressed together.

The audience cheered. Obviously pleased, Bulkhead went and sat back down while Miko stood there awaiting to tell the others who was going to go next. She cleared her throat, silencing everyone.

"Okay then! Next one's up are...can you guess?"

"Probably me and Jack, am I right?"

"You got it Sherlock!"

"Primus wh-"

"You'd better not do that again…" Miko interrupted blandly. Ratchet, who was still in mid sentence, grumbled and cursed Miko under his breath while standing up. Jack stood up to, mind occupied on what Miko chose for them. Since she liked playing pranks and such on both of them, simply put, this should be interesting…

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan _

Yup, nyan cat theme song would do it.

Miko by this point was rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably, Bulkhead joining her quickly. The song ended soon enough. Collective applause was made, congratulating the duo in their quest of Karaoke madness. Jack and Ratchet were panting.

"What was that for you insect?!" Ratchet yelled tiredly. "Well, of course it would be funny...and it was! HAHAHAHA!" Miko burst out for another round of laughing.

Ratchet stormed off into the hallway, most likely retiring to his chambers to scream and sleep. Typical Ratchet don't ya know?

"Okay...okay!" Miko said, gasping for breath. "Next pair is Bumblebee and Raf, good luck topping that!"

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on lets go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away-_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!-_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

Go away, Anna

Okay, bye…

XXX

After several minutes of clapping and cheering when the song ended out of pure adorableness and cuteness, the contest could finally end with the "main attraction," as Miko called it. "No pun intended...HAHAHAHA!"

Optimus got up slowly, as did his partner, reluctantly but surely. They each took a mic on the stand. Taking one quick glance before the song started, Optimus saw Arcee glaring at Miko, planning to get away with her murder.

(**A/N: Regular is girl part, italic is boy part, bold is both**)

I really can't stay - _Baby it's cold outside_

I've got to go away - _Baby it's cold outside_

This evening has been - _Been hoping that you'd drop in_

So very nice - _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

My mother will start to worry - _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

Father will be pacing the floor - _Listen to the fireplace roar_

So really I'd better scurry - _Beautiful, please don't hurry_

Maybe just a half a drink more - _Put some records on while I pour_

The neighbors might think - _Baby, it's bad out there_

Say, what's in this drink? - _No cabs to be had out there_

I wish I knew how - _Your eyes are like starlight now_

To break this spell - _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

I ought to say no, no, no - _Mind if I move in closer?_

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

I really can't stay - _Baby don't hold out_

**Ah, but it's cold outside...**

It was silent. Suddenly, Miko stood up clapping slowly, getting faster and faster. Others followed her lead, clapping slowly, then getting progressively faster. Soon, the entire audience was up and clapping. Arcee blushed, giving a slight blue tint to her cheeks, the energon boiling in them.

Optimus saw this out of the corner of his optic, and for some reason, almost by instinct, he leader down closer and pecked her on the cheek, thus intensifying her blush. This didn't go unnoticed, however, by Miko.

"Ooh! We got love 'bots! It's about time boss 'bot!"

Arcee placed her hands on her hips, facing Miko.

"Miko…" she started threateningly, leaning down to the young Asian, "...thank you."

Miko looked up into the face of the femme, finding genuine happiness and thanks. Arcee smiled gently. Miko smiled to and whispered,

"You like death defying stunts...right?"

XXX

**A/N: And there's chapter 4!**

**Thanks to SakuraMusic for the idea of doing Evel Knievel stunts. I'll use that probably in the next chapter...y'know, after I find out who Evel Knievel is, yes, I've never heard of Evel Knievel before now...no hating.**

**I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP.**

**What do you guys think of having a Christmas themed activity for the 'bots? Leave your response. And keep following and favouriting! Can we get 20 follows/favs before the next chapter goes up?**

**Energon cookies to all, and to all, a good morning/afternoon/night!**


	5. Stunts, anyone?

**Hi everyone! Since I've made you all wait, like, 4 months for this chapter, I'll keep this short. Definately not my best work, but I just wanted to get this up before maybe a small hiatus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters. That rightfully belongs to Hasbro. I also do not own the** **Guinness Book of World Records.**

XXX

"What?" Arcee answered, dumbfounded.

"Do you?" the asian girl asked impatiently. Arcee shrugged. "I mean, sure I guess but, wait...why would you want to know?" Miko grinned, her mouth resembling the Cheshire Cat.

"You can drop the interrogation act sister, it's not working. And that's the next activity, death defying stunts by a motorcycle! It'll be awesome!" she exclaimed, jumping on the spot.

Jack climbed the ladder to the platform. "Like, Evel Knievel? Didn't he get like, 300 bone fractures or something?" the teen asked, trying to sound smart.

"No," the young hacker interrupted, "he had exactly 433 bone fractures. He went down in the Guinness Book of World Records for the survivor of the 'most bones broken in a lifetime.'" the 12-and-a-quarter boy said while furiously typing on his laptop.

"Let me guess," Miko remarked sarcastically, hand on hip, "Wikipedia?"

"Yup."

Miko rolled her eyes. Could she just get a break from all the nerds in the world for at least 10 minutes? Some 'entertainment capital of the world' this is…

Turning her attention back to the blue femme, Miko attempted reverse psychology. "So what do ya say 'Cee? You got the bearings for it?"

The femme smirked at the girl's attempt at reverse psychology. Sure, she'd done some pretty cool things in battle when in vehicle mode, but never had she tried to do anything like the Asian was suggesting. But after Raf's short description of Evel Knievel, she was intrigued, to say the least.

Yet Miko stood there, waiting uncharacteristically long for her answer. Her stance, even, was mocking the azure warrior. _Warrior, _Arcee thought, _this would be nothing compared to everything we've done during the war._ With that thought Arcee agreed quickly.

Miko smiled, expecting that answer. She would have pressed the femme further if she required it. "Good."

XXX

That Saturday, in a deserted plain not far from HQ, empty energon cubes were stacked neatly in two triangle-like formations, spread apart a far distance apart, wooden planks on top of it to smooth it out for the rider.

Speaking of…

Arcee had paint covering some parts of her vehicle mode. It was temporary, similar to a temporary tattoo. The paint was mainly white decorating her winglets located on the side of her frame. A bold American flag waved across her chassis, the tail ending at the wheel cover in the front. All of her "inner" workings remained their classic chrome.

Arcee pulled up to the start of the ramp. Miko stood there, holding a checkered flag on a long pole. Jack and Raf were at the bottom of the other ramp. The other 'bots had filled in the gap between the two ramps, by Miko's demand. Bumblebee had been beeping nervously, wondering if Arcee didn't make the jump and he ended up flatter that a puddle of oil. Yet Optimus reassured the scout, telling him that he was certain Arcee would make the jump, hiding his own concern for his crush.

"You ready?" Miko asked Arcee. Arcee replied with a hidden smirk, "Go for it."

Miko smiled and raised the flag. Everyone held their breath. For a moment the desert seemed quiet, nothing more than the wind blowing through the sand.

The flag dropped, and Arcee roared from the starting line, tearing through the dust that collected in the ground. Her front then back wheel touched the ramp, going up ever so slightly until there was only a few meters left.

"3...2...1...JUMP!" Miko yelled. Arcee complied, flicking up her tires and starting to flip gracefully in mid air. Raf snapped a picture of the pristine white motorcycle, for the scrapbook.

Arcee sailed over Bumblebee, then Ratchet, Bulkhead, and finally Optimus without problem. Straightening herself out for the landing, she hit the other side of the ramp hard, nearly bursting her "fat" tires. But none the less she made it. The kids cheered and the 'bots started to honk their horns. Arcee rolled to a stop at the end of the ramp, purposely kicking up dirt and dust, spraying the two teens that had just managed to close their mouths and eyes.

"Hey!" they said in perfect unison. The 'bots transformed, crowding around the end of the ramp. Miko ran up and took Raf's camera. "Hey everyone, selfie time!"

Jack and Raf climbed into the frame of the camera below Miko. Bulkhead followed not to far behind. Ratchet simply turned away, annoyed, but unknown to him he was still in the picture. Bumblebee made a silly face and Optimus and Arcee squeezed together. Miko looked back at the crowd saying, "Three, two, one, say cheese!"

A bright camera flash illuminated the skin of both human and Cybertronian for a moment. Miko looked at the photo.

"Now that's a keeper."

The group started to disperse, but Miko wasn't finished, like always.

"Don't you want to know what you have to go and get for tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Not really."

"Whatever…"

"Oh, no."

Miko grinned.

"Does anyone know of a good prank shop around here?"

"I called it!" Jack yelled suddenly. He then looked bashful. "Sorry," he mumbled.

They all started to laugh and bicker amongst themselves while Ratchet opened up the groundbridge via remote control.

But what no one noticed was that Miko had dropped her list, and an unidentified car came and picked it up...

XXX

**Next time, prank war and Decepticon hilarity. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Does anyone want to draw Miko's selfie? I would, but I suck. Tell me if you do!**

**And if anyone has any suggestions for later chapters, feel free to PM me or comment/review, it's very much appreciated! Trust me, I do listen to all suggestions.**

**Don't forget to R and R!**

**Energon cookies** **to all, and to all, a good day/afternoon/night!**


	6. Prank war feat The 'Cons

**WHAT?! Over 400 people viewed chapter 5 on the first day up? You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support!**

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, my brain is so random sometimes… Anyways, thanks so much to Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen, who did the first comment. You rock, girl! And I'm still looking for takers to draw "Miko's selfie," so if you want to, don't hesitate (cause I REALLY want to see it…)**

**This chapter is a long one, but there will be some Decepticon action in this chapter (per soundwave's request, thanks!), as well as the Autobots. I'm not very good at writing the 'Cons, but I'll manage. But it will be **_**very**_ **OOC, just to warn you.**

**Now with all of that out of the way, we can finally-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or it's characters. Those rightfully belong to Hasbro. I do not own the lyrics to the song that I used in this story. (That's right, no spoilers!)**

**-start!**

XXX

Knock Out drove back into Decepticon territory and called for a groundbridge, the entire time being preoccupied with reading the Autobot pet's "fun" list, as she had called it. He thought it might be an attack plan, or the location of their base, but sadly it was neither. Oh well...now he can make the girl miserable.

Once on the other side of the bridge, Knock Out looked up only to see his high and mighty _leader _coldly glaring down at him. With his own signature smirk, Knock Out waited for the punishment Megatron would dish out, but none came.

"Where were you, Knock Out?" Megatron demanded.

"Making one of the Autobot's human pet's lives miserable, Miko, I think it was…" he answered, tapping his chin dramatically. Megatron raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"You had better believe it, my Lord. Behold!" Knock Out shoved the paper in his face.

Megatron glared at it, trying to make even the slightest bit of sense of the girl's handwriting. "A fun list?" he mused aloud, "What in the Pits of Kaon is that?"

"Unknown, my liege. But I stayed long enough to know that this list is important to the small human vermins. And judging by today's date," he scanned the page, "today, they would have done a prank war."

Megatron looked almost gleeful. "A war? The Autobots must be fighting amongst themselves! HA HA HA! Wait," Megatron paused, "what is a prank?"

Knock Out wore a look of overexaggerated shock. "Oh, my Lord. There are some things I must teach you…"

XXX

"Come on! Where is it?" Miko yelled in frustration. After she realized she'd dropped the list, her, Jack, Raf and Bulkhead went back to the plain to find it, but no such luck. Jack proposed that the wind had blown it away by now, but Miko refused to believe that. She thought the Decepticons had taken it, but why would the 'Cons want a "fun" list?

Bulkhead sighed heavily. "Sorry Miko. It isn't here. We've been searching for hours!"

"Yeah," Raf joined in, "my curfew is in half an hour. And so is yours!"

"Never mind that!" she said, swiping a hand at them. "We _have_ to find it."

"What was so important on it?" Jack asked. Miko stopped, turned around, and got all up in his face and said, "Actually, you're right. I remember the list perfectly!" Miko turned to Bulkhead. "Well, call for a bridge!"

Miko was bipolar...for sure…

Once the quartet was safe and sound back at base, Miko stood on the platform about to announce the next activity.

"Lady and gentlemen. Since the unfortunate capture of my list, thanks to the 'Cons...yes, Jack, it was the 'Cons, I have decided to announce the parts I remember, and take suggestions from you to fill in the space."

Jack raised a hand. "Can I give you a suggestion now?"

"No," she shot back immediately.

"I will tell you all when I run out of ideas. Now, the next activity is a prank war!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead bumped fists, seeming to already have something planned out. As did Jack and Raf, who exchanged a mischievous glance with each other. "You have the next day or so to get your supplies. Rules! Rule number one: anything goes. Rule number two: keep it appropriate. Rule number three: You have to keep anything done to you there, so I can judge. So no washing anything off or putting anything back. And rule number four: I am immuned!"

Jack and Raf's mouths hung wide open. "Oh, come on!" Jack threw his hands up in the air before placing them over his eyes. Miko stared at him. "Yeah, I figured I had something coming."

"You think?" Arcee piped up from beside Optimus.

"Good night and let the pranking begin!"

XXX

"And that, my liege, is how to prank someone." Knock Out closed the hologram displaying how to pull of a good prank, having pulled of more than a few in his days back on Cybertron. Megatron stared at him with an ice-cold glare, having been stuck in a Cybertronian-sized desk that very closely resembled a high school desk for the past hour, listening to the arrogant medic explain his many pranks.

He got up, joint cracking. "Thank you, Knock Out. Now off to bed with you!"

"W-what? Did you just say…?"

"I did. Good night, sleep tight...and let the door hit you on the aft on the way out." Megatron pointed firmly at the door, the worldwide sign of '_Get out, now!_'

"Fine," said the doctor, hands raised, "Fine. I'm walking out…" And with that, Knock Out headed for his quarters. But what he didn't know is that Megatron had sent the whole lesson to Soundwave, who just happened to have some extra pink paint...for some reason…

XXX

Soundwave wasn't the only one who had pink paint. Optimus wasn't really a big fan of Miko's list, but him and Arcee and been together for about a week now, and after a quick web search on '_How to prank your girlfriend_,' he decided to play along with the activity, just this once.

So now, he was walking down to Arcee's quarters late at night, with a transformer-sized bucket of temporary bright pink paint and a string. This prank was the classic, 'Bucket of paint of the door.' Finally reaching Arcee's quarters, Optimus peeked inside, finding his girlfriend sound asleep of the gel-padded berth.

He closed the door again, but not all the way. He carefully rested the bucket of paint on the door, and attached the string to that. His work was done, now all he could do was wait…

XXX

"Ah…" Knock Out sighed seeing the doorway to his berth, the exhaustion really getting to him. All he wanted to do, was curl up in his berth (after a quick buffing), then fall into recharge. But unknown to him, Megatron had taken this war to the next level.

Knock Out reached the keypad to open the door, and the door slid open. Eyes half closed, Knock Out drifted with ballerina-like grace over to his berth, only to be stopped by...Soundwave with a giant paintball gun? Before anyone could say, "Scrap," Soundwave was repeatedly firing the pink paint-filled balls at the medic. "BOO-YA-KA!" Soundwave yelled.

Knock Out screamed and blocked himself. "Not the face, not the face, NOT THE FACE! NOOOOOOOO!"

Megatron appeared out of the darkness and approached the fallen, pink, Knock Out. "Score! Megatron: 1, KO: ZEEEROOOOO! Hey, that rhymes!" With that, Megatron started his jaunty walk back to the control centre.

XXX

Ratchet finished welding the project to scare the living daylights out of the friendly neighbourhood Wrecker, Bulkhead. Miko still talks about how Bulkhead screamed like a girl when it was dark and when the scraplets were falling on him. And since Bulkhead thinks that Ratchet's tools are crush toys, the old medic had some well earned revenge to get on Bulkhead.

With the fake scraplet completed with moving parts and sound effects, Ratchet placed it in a beaker with the lid closed and placed it ever so carefully in the Wrecker's quarters. With an evil laugh, Ratchet's plan had been set in order.

XXX

Bulkhead carried a huge boombox down the hallway towards Bumblebee's quarters, set on the song "Black and Yellow."

He and the scout had made a bet.

_Flashback_

"_I bet I can prank you the best." Bulkhead taunted the young scout. Bee's optics filled with smugness._

_/ __**No, Bulkhead, you can't. Do you know how many pranks I pulled on Cybertron? A lot.**_ _/_

"_Fine then, who ever pranks the other the best, the one who loses has to call them 'Prank master' for the next week."_

_Bulkhead and Bumblebee bumped fists. / __**You're on!**_ _/_

_End Flashback_

Bulkhead had only a basic knowledge of trip wires, but that would have to be enough. Slipping into Bee's quarters, he found his friend lying down on his berth, humming a deep beep, as if he were breathing. He was sound asleep.

_Perfect…_

He placed the boombox under a desk in Bee's room, and tied the string to the lever to press 'Play.' Bulkhead tied the other end of the string to a chair leg, making the string tight. The string itself was a translucent kind, just to make sure that his friend didn't see it so that the prank would work.

He slipped out of the room and closed the door silently.

XXX

Oh, yes. Knock Out _had _to get back at either Soundwave or Megatron. Or both...nah, just buckethead.

Megatron was self-absorbed. Not as much as the doctor, but still enough that if someone reminded him of it, he'd get either very annoyed or pissed off. So Knock Out printed off a thousand copies of Megatron's face and grabbed the adhesive from the nearby desk, setting off for the control room.

Since it was late, all of the Vehicons and all of the more high-ranking officers had gone into recharge. Thankfully, if the Autobots pulled some late-night energon heist, an alarm would sound, waking up the crew. But there seemed to be a lull in Autobot activity…

The automatic doors opened, a cool breeze sweeping over the sport car's frame. He looked at the control centre and held up the adhesive. It was going to be a _long_ night, but it would be _so_ worth it.

XXX

Reaching for the keypad of his berth room, Bulkhead snickered, just waiting until a song blared throughout the base, possibly waking its inhabitants. Oh, well. That's just a price to be payed.

He put in his code and strode in the door in a tired but excited manner. He quickly changed into some more comfortable armour and slipped on to his berth. Bulkhead cricked his shoulder plating and sighed, turning over to face his night stand. But a pair of glowing purple-blue eyes met his, before opening its mouth, teeth buzzing and whirring.

His face drained, and his optic twitched. Once, twice. He opened his mouth and let out a defining and high pitched scream. "SCRAPLET!"

It was at that moment that Bulkhead fell out of his berth and onto the floor right on his aft. But instead of the normal *clack* that it made, a long, exaggerated fart noise came out instead. "Damn you BUMBLEBEE!"

XXX

Arcee was having a lovely dream. She and Optimus were out overlooking a meadow when the sun was just setting, painting the sky a brilliant wash of pink, orange and yellow, before fading into a royal blue of the night. But when a energon-curdling scream rippled throughout the base, she jolted awake.

"Bulkhead!" she scolded. Getting up from her berth, she grabbed her normal armour and slipped it on after taking off her nighttime armour.

Arcee was thinking on how she would tell Bulkhead off, but her thoughts were rudely interrupted when she opened her door and a bucket of hot pink paint fell right on top of her, coating her armour making her look somewhat like the pink panther. Immediately, she knew who did this, and boy, was he going to get it.

"OPTIMUS!"

XXX

Bumblebee was woken up by his alarm set for whenever Bulkhead went to sleep. He let out a metallic chuckle before reaching for his doorknob, but that's when his foot tripped the wire and 'Black and Yellow' started to play. He heard a laugh from next door, which was Ratchet's room. Obviously he could hear the music and was woken by Bulkhead's scream.

But he had only put the fart noise machine on his backside. Who put the scraplet on his night stand?

XXX

Optimus checked the door, testing it open and closed before stepping out. Who knows what prank someone could have set up there?

Optimus had heard his soldier's scream, as well as his girlfriend's, which meant that he was in for it. No matter, it would be worth it.

He reached Bulkhead's quarters only to find Bulkhead cowering on the floor in the hall, Arcee, pink, and scolding him for waking the base up, and finally Bumblebee and Ratchet who were snickering, obviously the ones who had set up the prank. But the question remained, what in Alpha Trion's beard is that song playing?

But his thoughts halted when he saw Bumblebee. _Never mind_, he thought.

"It would seem Miko's 'prank war' went better than she had imagined," Optimus mused. Arcee glared daggers at him. "The date is off," she said. Optimus groaned. _Come on, not our date!_

"Ratchet, Bumblebee," Optimus started. They both faced their leader, looking bashful. "Amazing work you two." Bee's optics lit up, and Ratchet's lips curled into a small smile. "You too, Optimus." Ratchet glanced at Arcee, still trying to get through to Bulkhead. "Indeed."

XXX

"KNOCK OUT!" Megatron yelled when he saw Knock Out standing in the control centre with adhesive in his hand and a tired look on his face. "Yes, my liege? Were you going to say 'Knock Out and Megatron are tied,' 'cause I think so!"

Megatron smirked evilly. "Yes. Something along those lines. But I was really going to say, clean this up! Now!"

"But...but…"

"Or your paint job gets it!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm cleaning!"

And Knock Out set to work undoing all of his hard work…

XXX

To say that Miko was happy would be an understatement. She was overjoyed! Ecstaticed! Thrilled! With all thanks to her random brain, Bulkhead was now scared for life, Arcee was pink, Bumblebee was annoyed, and a few other surprises awaited 2 guardians when their charges arrived right...now.

"What happened Jack?" Arcee asked the soaking wet Jack. Bumblebee asked the same thing to Raf, for the young hacker's hair was green and spiky. They both simultaneously pointed to Miko. Arcee gave her the death glare. She threw her hands up. "Hey," she started, "I only said I was immune to pranks. I never said I couldn't give them!"

The femme muttered something about murdering Miko under her breath, but otherwise walked away.

"Now that the prank war has ended, the next activity will be…"

XXX

**Uh, oh. Cliffhanger! (Cliffjumper would be pleased...HAHAHA!...whatever...)**

**I felt like I had to make it up to you guys for updating so late, so I did two new consecutive chapters, just cause I love you all!**

**I had an idea just recently that I would thank 1 reviewer each time I post a new chapter. Kind of like a special thank you to one person to make their day.**

**Today's winner is...****Bluefeather4299, who has been with this story from the start! Thank you dude/dudette!**

**Energon easter eggs to all, and to all, a good day/afternoon/night!**


	7. Camping Adventure, part 1:HOLOFORMS?

**PLEASE READ**

**Hey guys! So I didn't update for the longest time because I can't think of anything that our favourite team can do together. But I managed to come up with one more, but other than that, I got **_**nothing**_**. I **_**really**_ _**need**_ **some more suggestions! Please!? (I know that my writing is getting worse and worse...my bad…)**

**And for you Decepticon fans, they won't be in this chapter because I find them REALLY hard to write if not OOC. Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters. Those rightfully belong to Hasbro.**

XXX

"Now that the prank war has ended, the next activity will be…"

Everyone leaned in slightly, perhaps involuntarily towards Miko. The young Asian had been very secretive of her activities since her list had been stolen. Not even Bulkhead knew this next one.

"...oh wait! Silly me! I forgot to give the prize and announce the best pranker. Wow."

A collective groan spread throughout the assembled. Why now? Why couldn't Miko just tell them what the activity will be _before_ she went bipolar all over them? They couldn't catch a break, could they?

"The best prank by far, because of it's sheer brilliance on making someone ticked off from the moon and back is...PAINT DROP ON GIRLFRIEND!" Miko exclaimed, much to Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead's displeasure. Optimus, however, was over the moon, which was uncharacteristic of him.

"Yes!" he cheered with a fist pump, "What is my prize Miko?"

Miko responded like an award host, "You, Optimus Prime have won something coveted within the entire universe! I can grant you one wish, as long as it's not too dangerous, deadly, embarrassing, loud, quiet, enraging or hurts anyone else. So, make your pick."

Optimus was about to say wear a hula skirt to school and a coconut bra, but that, he imagined, would be categorized as "embarrassing as H-E-double hockey sticks". So, instead, he chose something that would benefit not only him, but someone else on the team as well, even if she didn't know it.

"Miko, I choose that Arcee and I may go on our date as planned, no cancellations."

"Granted!" Miko said gleefully.

Arcee, however, stared at her boyfriend with livid eyes. She had cancelled their date to teach him a lesson about pulling pranks and frankly acting non Prime-like. She thought he would simply accept it and move on, leaving her to do what she wanted for the night, and to teach Optimus a lesson, of course. But _no_, he just _had _to wish that. Scrap Miko!

Optimus saw his love's glare, but ignored it for the time being. He knew he would either pay for this later, she would forgive him, or a healthy mixture of both.

"Anyways," Miko started, causing everyone to gather in as they had before, "our next activity is going to be...CAMPING! Imagine, sitting under the stars around a campfire, roasting and eating s'mores...sorry all of you metal folk, sharing creepy stories and making Bulkhead and Ratchet scream! It'll be so much fun!"

"Indeed Miko," Optimus stated, "However, how do you manage to get 5 large autonomic organisms out of human and Decepticon eyes?"

Ratchet scoffed at the Prime and answered for Miko. "I have been working on a new cloaking technology for us to use for times...similar to this. Simply put, I have found a way to download our main data load and conscience, in a way, into 5 different human bodies. These bodies will allow for cloaking our positions to the Decepticons and MECH, but they will also provide sufficient cover amongst a dense population. After testing them for weeks, I believe to have gotten all of the "bugs" out of their systems, so they are ready to use. You may change the appearances as you see fit."

Everyone was dumbfounded, to say the least. Why hadn't Ratchet shown the bodies to the rest of the team? Oh well, didn't matter now. Miko climbed up onto the platform where Ratchet did most of his "scientific" projects.

"So, hold up. You're saying that all of you can turn human so we can go camping? Dude! You rock...for once."

"Hey," Ratchet corrected, "I'm simply saying that we can transfer our main data load into a detached body to interact with humans. And I AM COOL!" he yelled. Every living soul stopped and stared at the old medic, slightly confused, but excited to try out their new bodies.

"So, how do they work?" Arcee asked.

"Well, all I have to do to transfer the data into these husks is via cortical psychic patch, and-"

"Are you insane?" yelled Raf, interrupting the old medic, "Why would you even consider that after what happened to Bee?"

"Yep-yep-yep! I have already tested _all_ of them many times! So I have perfected the art of the cortical psychic patch."

Miko giggled, which gained Ratchet's attention. "What?" he asked. Her laughing intensified.

"What?!"

"So you t-tested...a girl's b-body! HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile, back in reality, Ratchet had instructed the 4 'bots to lie down on 4 different cots in the med bay. Arcee gave a nervous glance in Optimus' direction, having experienced the patch before, and Optimus gave back a reassuring nod and a hint of a smile. It was times like this where Arcee loved Optimus the most, and it was times where he dumped buckets of paint on her that she wanted to rip his head clean off of his shoulders...oh well, maybe another time.

Ratchet walked over to his terminal and remotely open 4 cyro tubes, inside of which were the human bodies that the Autobots would transfer their consciousness into. Other than the obvious gender of the bodies (**A/N: No clothes? Really Ratchet?) **and hair colour, the bodies were completely blank, like a canvas for someone to create a masterpiece on. He then placed the bodies next to their rightful "owner" and connected two tube like wires to the base of their helm and head. Also, Ratchet connected a different, colour coated, tube from the connection to his terminal.

With everything in place, Ratchet asked if everyone was ready. With a collective nod, he flipped a switch.

The last this the Autobot's saw was black.

XXX

**Nope! There's no more to this chapter, sorry guys!**

**I figured that because this chapter was causing me so much grief, I'll make it a two-parter. And keep an eye/optic out for a new one shot I've been planning with Snowflake128 about the "date" that didn't happen...oh, it'll be good...**

**Alors, vous devrez attendre un peu plus longtemps pour le reste du chapitre, désolé mes beautés!**

**Or for those who don't speak French…**

**So, you have to wait a little longer for the rest of the chapter, sorry my lovelies!**

**This chapter's winner is...Aramus13, who has been reviewing nonstop and giving me suggestions! Congrats dude!**

**I'll try and get the new chapter up very soon, but it might be after the school year (exams, ug!) But again, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO AFTER THIS IDEA! I NEED SUGGESTIONS!**

**...k bye!**

**Energon cookies for all, and to all, a good day/afternoon/night!**


	8. Camping Adventure, part 2:Bugs and Love

**Let's just skip the formalities and get on with the story…but please read the A/N at the end of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime. And FOR THE LAST TIME, it belongs to Hasbro.**

XXX

Arcee came to feeling...smaller. _Much_ smaller. "Ah," said a voice from above her. Arcee jumped backwards, startled. Turns out, the voice was Ratchet, who was standing a good 20 feet over Arcee. "I was going to say, would you like to look at yourself?"

"Yeah, sure," Arcee replied, anxious to see what her new body looked like.

Thanks to Ratchet's brilliance, (**A/N: What brilliance?**) Arcee's holoform was now wearing clothes and had adopted features from her face.

Arcee looked about 26 years old. The holoform's eyes were a sort of bright blue with lavender highlights, and lips full bodied and peach-pink. Her hair was long and black, but there was a lock of pink flowing down the left side. Her arms were athletic and muscular and her body was curvy and perfectly proportioned, with wide hips and a small waist. Coming down from her hips were long, slender legs, and like her arms, athletic and muscular. She was wearing a flowing blue halter top with a smooth black leather jacket, lots of pockets. She was also wearing a well-fitting pair of yoga pants with a light pink elastic waistband. Her shoes complemented perfectly with her outfit; a black sports shoe, decorated by pink and blue highlights. Overall, Arcee was happy with the look.

"So," she began, turning around, "What does Optimus look like?"

Ratchet sighed and pointed to a man standing about 20 meters from herself who was looking at his reflection in a full-length mirror.

Optimus was a fine looking man for 30, to say the least. (**A/N: Optimus Fine? Oh, yes…**) He had a chiseled jawline and high cheekbones. The eyes were electric blue and seemed to have their own glow. His lips were thin and light pink. His perfect light brown hair was gelled slightly and flew up in small wisps. His whole body was athletic and strong, starting from his arms, to his abs and legs. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt and a grey hoodie with light wash blue jeans that were ripped. He too had blue sports shoes, completed with a red outline.

As if on cue, Optimus turned and faced his girlfriend, awe clearly plastered on his face. He struggled to speak.

"A-Arcee. You...you. Just...wow, just wow!"

"What?" she asked, playing coy, "this old thing?"

"Yes, _that old thing_."

"Oh, come on, sweetspark. I'm joking."

"I know."

"Good, now give me a kiss."

Optimus smiled and leaned towards his girlfriend. Arcee met him in the middle, and their lips melded. It was sensitive when in their robot form, but now, wow! They could feel everything! The creases and ruffles in each other's top, the firmness of each other's lips, the soft waves of each other's hair. They could get used to this…

A throat cleared from behind the couple. Arcee and Optimus broke away and turned around to face Bulkhead and Bumblebee. A _very different_ Bulkhead and Bumblebee…

Bulkhead was a bigger man, in a muscular sense, maybe in his late 20's early 30's. His arms looked like they could take on an alligator and a python at the same time, same with his legs. His face was round but long, bearing a small resemblance to Agent Fowler's face. He had short black spiky hair that perfectly complimented his smooth dark skin. Bulkhead had a military camo muscle shirt that got tucked into dark olive pants with a chunky military grade belt. He wore a set of dog tags, further accentuating his military vibe. On his feet were some big black army boots.

Bumblebee was very young, about 20. He had slightly shaggy blonde hair that fell in front of his left eye. His hair also bore some black highlights/lowlights, some at the roots and some in the lock on his eye. His muscular physique was impressive for someone so young, and it was visible through his tight charlie-brown type t-shirt. Bumblebee wore simple black pants with lots of pockets and army boots much like Bulk's.

Arcee ran forwards.

"Wow guys. You look great!"

"Well so do you 'Cee. You too boss, very nice," Bulkhead complimented.

"Yeah," a voice said, "Very different. It suits both of you." Everyone whipped around to face Bee. "What did you just say?"

"_I said_...wait a nano-cycle...I can TALK! DIS IS DA BEST DAY OF MA LIIIIIFE! There's so much I wanna say! Can we spell creativity anyway we want? Is it true that cannibals don't eat clowns because they taste funny? Can we go see Inside Out? Is Disney World a people trap operated by a mouse? Why did Yankee Doodle name the feather in his hat macaroni? Was that his favourite food or something? What-"

"Enough, Bumblebee. All your questions will be answered in due time," Optimus interrupted, "But in the mean time, our human friends would like to go camping." Optimus glanced at the humans that had assembled, "Right?"

"Well, DUH! LET'S BOUNCE!" Miko shrieked.

XXX

"Oh my god Miko! These are the best! Pass me another!"

After an deeper explanation of how the bodies work, how to eat, go to the bathroom, how to sleep and a quick shopping trip, the Autobots, minus Ratchet, and the kids groundbridged to a campground near a lake in Oregon. June and Agent Fowler had also bridged over wearing their bathing suits. They were only going to stay for the day, convinced by the fact that there were 4 adults watching over them that they would be fine. Not to mention the fact that said adults swore to protect the kids the day that they met them.

Now, the team had pitched in and put up 3 tents. One for Optimus and Arcee, one for Jack, Miko and Raf, and one for Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They went swimming in the lake, much to the pleasure of everyone. June and Fowler left after that. No longer having the "nannies" looking out for them, they could do whatever they wanted. That didn't last long. It started with capture the flag in the forest…

_Flashback_

"_We'll split up into two teams. I want Bulkhead, Jack and Arcee." Miko declared. Optimus stepped in pretty fast. "Whoa Miko. I would like Arcee on my team, please." That pissed Arcee off._

"_So what, you think that I'm just an asset? Is that it? I expect more from you, Optimus. I don't always have to be right next to you. It's not like I'll be hurt in the forest. Clearly you underestimate my abilities."_

"_N-no. Th-that's not what I-I…"_

"_Miko, I accept."_

"_Awesome!"_

_End Flashback_

It all went downhill from there.

The team with Optimus, Bumblebee and Raf hid their flag in a small bog they found deep in the forest. And with bogs come bugs. The Autobots have never experienced the might of bugs, specifically mosquitoes, so when Bulkhead and Miko saw the flag across the murky bog, they had no choice but to go around/through it. That really didn't go well…

_Flashback _

"_There it is!" Miko hollered, "and it's unguarded! What great luck!"_

"_Yeah, but Miko, look down." _

_Miko looked down at her feet and saw the murky water of the forest bog. The water had been disturbed, most likely the other team putting the flag where it was. But Miko had an incredible competitive drive, one that drove her to trudge through the water towards the other side. Bulkhead followed, unaware of the swarm of bugs following them. Miko finally reached the other side and snatched the flag off of the tree where in hung. She turned to Bulkhead and screamed._

_He had at least 10 mosquitos on his arms and legs, having rolled up his pants. The swarm was also quickly growing._

"_Bulkhead! Swat the bugs! Now!" Bulkhead ignored her and sighed._

"_Aw! But Miko, look how cute they are. They like me! Oh! They're kissing me...their kisses kinda sting though…ouch! Heh heh! So cute!"_

"_Bulkhead, follow me. I-I think I hear Bumblebee...let's go!"_

"_Oh, ok. Come on little bugs."_

_End Flashback_

Miko and Bulkhead had made it out of the bog, but they were now covered in bites ranging from the size of an eraser on the end of a pencil, to the swollen size of a doorknob. When they got back to their base, Optimus and Jack were standing there, awestruck. Miko scratched at a bite saying that they'd got the flag. They had won the prize of first dibs on s'mores and lots of ointment that Ratchet had supplied.

XXX

A fire roared in a small pit in the middle of a clearing in the forest. 7 figures sat on logs and rocks surrounding the blaze, enjoying the heat in gave off on the chilly summer night. Some had thin strands of white goo hanging from their mouth, others simply held paper plates with remnants of a hot dog forever plastered on the fibers.

The Autobots and human children just finished their meal at a campground in Oregon. Bulkhead, Miko, Optimus and Jack enjoyed their victory with about 5 s'mores each, leaving only 3 marshmellows left for the losing team. Oh well, better enjoy them while you can.

Jack and Raf sat on a large flat rock circling a part of the fire pit. They spoke of times when they went camping with their families and the hilarity that ensued.

Miko, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were seated simply on the forest floor gazing at the stars. Miko shared her limited knowledge of constellations, and by limited, she only knew 2, big dipper and little dipper. The 2 soldiers were interested nonetheless.

That left Optimus and Arcee curled up together on a dry log facing the fire. He leaned up against another tree directly behind the log to support both him and his SIC. Arcee was sitting between his legs with her legs sprawled out on the log. Her head rested on his right collarbone at the neck. Draped across her shoulders was the grey hoodie Optimus wore on the trip. Arcee had gotten quite chilly, so being the gentleman that he is, Optimus asked if she wanted to "cuddle" and have his hoodie. After a few moments she agreed and curled up on his lap seeking warmth. She was currently asleep while Optimus stroked her hair that had been pulled into a side braid courtesy of Miko.

Jack checked his watch and realized how late it was.

"Hey guys," he spoke softly, trying not to disturb the peace, "It's 12:45, I think we should hit the hay. Or at least I will. Goodnight." With that, Jack and Raf got up and disappeared into their tent. Miko stretched and yawned.

"Yeah, me too guys. Night."

The bots were the only ones left. Bulkhead slapped his thighs. "Well, I'm kinda tired."

"Me too," Bee added.

"You wanna go to sleep?"

"Don't I."

"G'night boss bot."

"Goodnight Bulkhead and Bumblebee. As the humans say, sweet dreams."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee also disappeared into their tent. Optimus watched as the light from the lantern flicked off in both tents. He sighed and looked downwards at Arcee. She looked so peaceful and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her. But he was tired himself.

Making up his mind, Optimus stood up carefully, Arcee sliding off of his lap gently and onto the log. She moaned quietly, obviously feeling the slight move in surroundings. Optimus then gently scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried her back to their tent. He would've expected her to be heavier than she was, but Arcee surprisingly weighed very little. She subconsciously twitched and moved her head to Optimus' chest. He dared not make a sound as he shifted her to one arm and zipped open the tent.

Laying her down on her sleeping bag placed on top of a blow up mattress, Optimus took off his shirt and threw it into the far corner. Lightly, Optimus lifted up his girlfriend and took off her leather jacket, but left the hoodie on. He laid her back down and snuggled into his own bag.

Arcee moved once more and snuggled up to Optimus, her back pressed against his front. Optimus didn't scoot away. Instead, he draped an arm around her waist and spooned her into himself.

Planting a kiss on her temple, Optimus whispered, "Goodnight, my love," and flicked off the lantern, darkness quickly surrounding him. But he needn't have fret, because the light of a future burned bright in it's place.

XXX

**Don't worry, this isn't the end. I still have some suggestions that I'd like to follow up on. But did anyone else find that unexpectedly cheesy, surrounding ArceexOptimus and "lovey-dovey?" Ah, no matter, it was cute. **

**Today's winner is...Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen! For her amazing review and being an awesome person in general! Congrats girl!**

**I have a question for all of you: What would you think if Optimus and Arcee got hitched in this story? I've been thinking about that for a while now and I've reached the point of desperation. Please help me! Give suggestions too, like yes or no. Fun list challenge or not? Does Miko interfere or not? Anything your pretty little minds can come up with, I'd really appreciate that!**

**And Happy Canada Day!**

**Energon-flavoured red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese icing for all, and to all, a good Canada Day! (Or 4th of July/Independence Day in a few days for all Americans! :)**


	9. Arts, Crafts, and Family

**PLEASE READ**

**Thank you to everybody who answered my question in the author's notes last chapter! Primarily 3luv4eva and Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen, whose ideas I'll be combining and using next chapter for the hitch. I can't wait to write it!**

**The activity today was suggested by BlueFeather4299, who is now a member of FanFiction instead of a guest! Go check her out! I'm so happy for you Blue!**

**This chapter is pretty centered around Optimus and Arcee. There is lots of family/marriage things described. Just a warning. The ring described in the story has a link to an image on my profile. (Don't get too excited XD)**

**[Insert imaginary disclaimer here]**

**XXX**

Miko dragged the fold-up table across the floor, creating a repulsive sound and a, very possible, good-sized scratch. Reaching the spot where there was 3 other tables covered in a plastic tablecloth, she set down the 4th table with a loud bang, startling the friendly neighbourhood Ratchet.

"What do you think you're doing, Miko?" Ratchet asked, uncharacteristically interested in whatever Miko was doing now.

"I'm setting up for the next activity."

"Oh. Carry on, unless it's messy. In that case stop what you're doing and go play with Bulkhead!"

"Ok," Miko said, turning around and pointing a finger upwards, "First off, I don't play anymore. I hang out. And second, this'll be fun! You get to use creativity and stuff! You'll be great at it doc!"

Ratchet smiled cheekily at the praise. "Well, it's about time that someone noticed my brilliance in the art of creativity. Thank you Miko." Miko looked up from the stuffed animals that she was arranging on her belt. "Whaaa?"

Ratchet grumbled and stalked off.

"Was it something I said?" Miko asked herself. No matter, she was busy anyways with the activity.

Miko has been craving to use her newly updated art skills to show off to the bots, but mainly Jack because he was the only one that said her art skills could use some work. And because she sort of, not really, who am I kidding, it doesn't really matter, had a HUGE crush on him! But Miko couldn't possibly tell him! It would ruin their friendship...but then again, her babbling on continuously might throw him out of his comfort zone with her. Oh well, she decided, whichever comes last.

This arts and crafts day would be a huge success in Miko's mind. She bought all of the supplies from the Dollar Tree, so they were all little plastic googly eyes and foam cut outs, but if anyone new Miko well enough, it was the bots, and they knew that Miko wasn't just going to do an Arts and Crafts day, oh no no no, she was going to throw in a little competition.

Whoever could make the best craft could throw a wrench at any bot of their choosing. Most of the bots had their sights set on the medic, who threw wrenches at anybot who came close to his workstation.

Miko spread out the plastic sheet out over the table, smoothing out most of the wrinkles. It was at that moment that Jack, Raf, Arcee, and Bumblebee sped through the main entrance, which coincidentally was right where Miko had set up.

Jack noticed before anyone else. "Miko! Move!"

Miko dove for safety as the two bots quickly swerved around the table, knowing today was arts and crafts day.

Bee opened his doors, let Raf out, and transformed. Jack took off his helmet and dismounted Arcee, who, like Bumblebee, transformed.

"Sorry Miko," Arcee apologized, "We didn't see you." Miko waved a dismissive hand.

"No problem, Cee. I'm fine." Arcee smiled a rare smile.

Raf and Jack ran to help Miko set up for the activity while Bumblebee and Arcee spoke in a corner.

"So Cee," Bee buzzed, gaining the femme in question's attention, "It looks like you and Optimus are getting serious…"

"I'm going to stop you right there Bee. What happens between Optimus and I is for our audio receptors only." But Bee kept pressing, with a secret intention of telling the kids. Raf had asked his guardian to get some details about Optimus and Arcee's relationship, for scientific reasons of course… Ok, Miko was rubbing off on the young hacker. And the fact that Raf liked this one girl in school, and he wanted advice.

"What do you like about Optimus?"

Arcee thought for a moment. She was tempted to say everything, but why wasn't she? I mean, he was a prime for Primus sake! She loved his personality and drive. Even though he seemed very stoic and emotionless towards everyone, with Arcee he was practically a whole new mech. He was romantic, kind, loving, passionate, everything any femme could ever want in a mate. And his drive to accomplish things was immeasurable. If he wanted something from her, he wouldn't stop until he got it. But he was very gentle at the same time. Arcee mentally swooned just by thinking of him.

And his physique...it spoke for itself. His strong arms and legs. His muscular chest and abs. His spi...nope, not child-friendly. Finally, his voice. His primus-damned voice. It was sexy. Ooh, it made her knees weak. She felt submissive to him whenever he spoke in a low whisper. She mentally swooned again. How she longed to stay in bed with him every day for hours on end. Arcee cursed the war for keeping them apart for more than an hour.

"Arcee?" Bee asked. Arcee shook her head, clearing away the pleasing (dirty!) thoughts about Optimus before she answered the scout's question.

"Everything, really. I love everything about Optimus. I just wish this war would end so that we could be together. We've often talked about earth marriage and how if-no... _when_ the war ends, we would get married and raise a family of our own." Arcee smiled sadly, "I'd love that."

Bumblebee saw the distant pain in her optics and pulled her in for a hug. Not in a romantic way, more of a brother-sister type way. Primus knows what Prime would've done if it was the other type…

"You deserve it Arcee. A peaceful end to the war, the love of your life, and a family. I see the way you look at the kids. That light in your optics; that smile on your face. You want some of your own, desperately, don't you?" Arcee gave a small nod from Bee's shoulder. He let her go but still kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Then why wait?"

Arcee scoffed and looked Bee in the optic. But then his question really soaked in. Why are her and Optimus waiting for the war to end? I mean, they were both fighters. They fought for what they believed in. Every day. So why were they waiting? Fear, nope. Anxiety, maybe. Loss of another soldier? Probably.

Team Prime needed all of the help they can get on the field. If Arcee were sparked, she would have to remain at the base for 4 months straight until the sparkling (s) was born. She imagined her fellow teammates getting killed on the field because she wasn't there to help. But deep down in her processor she knew nothing bad would happen. They could call in Wheeljack; maybe even find Arcee's sisters, Elita-1 and Chromia.

The two femmes were a similar build to Arcee, so they'd be perfect spies for the team. Bulkhead would possibly perform better if he had another wrecker by his side. That would bring the total up to 3. And best of all, Optimus and Arcee could have their happily ever after.

"You're right Bumblebee. I don't know why we're waiting. The only thing that could possibly be holding us back would be Optimus isn't ready. Because I know I am. I'd want to have sparklings before I die."

Bee smiled and removed his hands from Arcee's shoulders.

"You're welcome. I just have one question though."

"And that would be…?

"If you and Optimus did have sparklings, would I be a brother or uncle?"

"Uncle."

"Ok."

Arcee giggled as Bee walked off. But little did anyone know Optimus was just around the corner where Arcee and Bee were talking. He had heard everything they said.

Opening his storage compartment located on his hip, he pulled out a small box by Cybertronian standards. It was about the size of a small cardboard box by human standards. The box was made of metal and had a chrome finish on it. Opening the box, there was a dark red velvet lining and in the middle of everything, was a shining gold band with diamonds surrounding a large sapphire stone. An engravement on the inside of the ring read, "For the love of my life, Arcee." Optimus himself had found all the diamonds, sapphire, and gold.

He'd searched where to find precious stones on this planet and found a place in Franklin, North Carolina. Using Cybertronian tech to find gems was surprisingly easy. Turns out the scanners that they use were adept at finding not only energon, but stones of value as well. After mining, Optimus took the ore back to base to smelt, refine, shape, solder, and engrave. All in all, it took him 2 months to finish. Granted, him and Arcee had feelings for each other then, but they weren't as serious as they were now.

Originally, the Prime wasn't certain if Arcee even wanted to get married. Sure, they had talked about it on occasion, but neither of them really made an action to each other that it's what they really wanted. But they knew they wanted to. Optimus was planning to propose to Arcee in a few weeks. After hearing Arcee talking with Bumblebee, the Prime decided to propose in a matter of days, tomorrow, preferably. The only reason he was holding back for today was the activity. He wanted something more romantic, more...expressive.

A light bulb dinged in Optimus' head.

_I almost forgot!_ he thought, _tomorrow is Arcee's sparkday!_

He would have to talk to Miko. Optimus hoped that because it was Arcee's birthday, essentially, Miko would make an exception. He wished that Miko would help plan a party, maybe with an activity like...paintball! Perfect! Arcee loved shooting things! A plan formed in Optimus' head.

_Perfect._

Tucking the box back into the storage compartment, he strode out into the main room, making sure he didn't step on any of the supplies for the activity today. He scanned the room for his love; he spotted her talking to Jack, who was on the kid's platform.

"What will you be making Arcee?" Jack asked, referring to the Arts and Crafts day.

"I don't know yet. Probably something along the lines of a 'Keep Out' sign for the doors to my quarters."

"I love it! I'll make some decorations for the children's ward at the hospital mom works at."

Optimus saw Arcee's optics brighten for a millisecond when Jack mentioned children.

_She must really want sparklings…_ Optimus thought. _I want to give her that_. Another thought popped into his head. _Maybe after we get married..._

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE...well, sort of people...GET OVER HERE SO THAT WE CAN CREATE!" Miko shouted, the tables now full of foam pieces, googly eyes, glue, sparkles, paper, and scissors.

The team, including Hatchet (**A/N: Me: Ratchet joined in an activity? Miko: I tricked him...XD**) gathered around the tables and sat down on their butts and chairs provided for the humans to hear the instructions.

"Ok," Miko began, taking a deep breath, "This, of course, is a competition. The person or bot that makes the best craft gets to throw a wrench at anyone of their choosing. I won't be crafting as a part of the competition because I'm the judge. You'll get 5 minutes. When you're finished with your craft, show it to me, and I'll grade you on this piece of paper. Let your imagination go wild! Ready…" everyone leaned in, "...steady…" hands hovered over the materials they needed, "GO!"

Everything was a blur from there.

Hands and servos flew all over the table, searching for materials. Glitter and googly eyes sailed through the air, hitting people and bots alike. Miko simply watched the chaos ensue and reaching into a bag of markers and stickers.

_**5 minutes later…**_

The area surrounding the tables were covered in glue and foam, maybe the odd googly eye. The occupants of the base were covered head to toe (helm to pede) in glitter, marker stains, paint, glue, and a few unidentifiable substances. The only one who was clean was Miko. She surveyed the assembled, before pulling out a sandwich.

"Alright guys. You've all shown me your crafts, and I've decided the winner."

"Then what's with the sandwich Miko?" Jack asked.

"I decorated the sandwich bag," Miko said casually, holding up the once brown paper bag, now covered in drawings of the bots, Jack, and Raf. Jack sighed.

"Alright…"

Finishing her sandwich, Miko stood up and let out a long, intense burp. Bulkhead and Bumblebee snickered. Miko giggled.

"Ok, the winner is...Optimus...again!"

Optimus jumped up and yelled, "BOO YA IN YOUR FACES GUYS! I DOMINATE IN ARTS AND CRAFTS SO YOU CAN SUCK IT YOU CAN NEVER BE AS GOOD AS ME! I'M FREAKING OPTIMUS PRIME! I'M PRACTICALLY UNBEATABLE!"

Arcee immediately buried her face in her hands and shook her head, laughing.

Bulkhead fell over, almost crushing Miko who also fell over. She was running out of breath.

Bumblebee's laugh sounded like a honking goose. His neck was outstretched and there were energon tears coming out of his optics.

Jack and Raf, also on the ground, couldn't pull up their jaws. But it soon escalated into gut-wrenching laughter.

Ratchet was literally on his stomach on the floor, laughing his aft off, arms and legs batting against the floor in a childlike manner.

Arcee recovered quickly, standing up to the triumphant prime. He noticed her presence and squinted.

"Too much?" She surprised him by saying 3 words.

"Just kiss me."

Optimus complied and scooped his love into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Arcee snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Arcee's leg lifted in a flamingo pose. Optimus shifted her onto one arm and stroked her winglets, which he knew was one of her hotspots. Arcee moaned and delicately ran her fingers over his ear fins, causing Optimus to moan as well. His hand went to stroke her back, getting lower and lower.

It would have progressed further, but the couple was rudely interrupted by a throat being cleared.

Arcee pulled away and faced the medic. Optimus tried to tilt his head to capture her lips again, but she put her hand in front of her mouth, sending a signal to Optimus that she was done...for now. He groaned in annoyance but put Arcee down. She glanced at him with a look that clearly read, "Don't even think for a moment that we're finished."

The leader and SIC turned to the CMO who pointed to the still laughing wreckers, teenagers, and scout and said, "Keep it PG, will you?"

Arcee nodded sheepishly, while Optimus apologized with a murmur.

About a minute later, everyone was calm enough, bar a few giggles here and there.

Miko came forward with Ratchet's most prized wrench and presented it to the Prime with a bent knee and holding in 'knight style.'

"Sir Optimus Prime. I present you with this wrench, to signify your domination in the Arts and Crafts. You have only one shot, use it wisely." Optimus bent down to pick up the sword, but then whispered something in Miko's ear. She nodded gleefully.

Optimus stood up and faced his team, who had lined up, waiting to see who Optimus would throw it at. He stood in front of Arcee and gave her a peck on the head. She blushed and smiled lightly. He walked backwards so that all of the team was in throwing range.

Without warning Optimus threw the wrench baseball pitch-style at Ratchet, who had no time to duck or dodge. And with the Prime's amazing aim, the flying wrench hit him right in the crotch plates. He let out a high frequency yelp and fell to the ground, clutching his crotch as if his life depended on it…(**A/N: god, that sounds wrong…**)

"YES!" Miko exclaimed, "SUCK ON IT RATCHET! The Doctor of Doom has just been given a taste of his own medicine! Three cheers for Optimus Prime!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"HOORAY!"

Optimus pulled on his face mask and beamed. No one knew why. Except for a certain blue femme. Arcee sighed. _It wouldn't kill him to show a smile, would it?_

He pulled back his face cover and indicated to Miko to meet him in the hallway.

XXX

"So," Miko said, "What was this about a party?"

Optimus explained his plan for Arcee's birthday. He left out the part about proposing to her though; he said to cease fire on his signal.

"It sounds perfect Optimus. She'll love it! I still don't know why we'd have to cease fire in the middle of paintball, but I'll roll with it. I'll tell everyone but Arcee."

"That is wonderful Miko. Thank you."

Miko waved her hand.

"No problem, Boss bot. But what are we going to get her?"

Optimus didn't verbally answer the question. But his mind screamed,

'_Her happily ever after.'_

XXX

**I'm such a sap! That was very centered on Pricee! But I think it turned out ok. What do you think?**

**Next chapter will be the marriage proposal! It's what we've all known would happen, but it's finally here! I'll try to get it up really soon!**

**Do you think that I should so the proposal and the ceremony in one chapter? Or split in into two parts? You guys decide.**

**Today's winner is...3luv4eva! For giving me one half of the idea for next chapter! I'd literally be lost on the next chapter without you! Congrats!**

**DON'T FORGET TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! I'M WRITING THIS IN CAPS SO THAT YOU GUYS WILL READ IT! I'M NOT YELLING!**

**Energon wedding cake to all, and to all, a good day/afternoon/night!**


	10. Birthday Party, Paintball, and Marriage

**Here it is. The chapter you've all been waiting for! I won't make these notes long because of how much this chapter was requested. The main ideas were Esperanza Hype the Vamp Queen and 3luv4eva's. Lots of credit goes to them! I love you two!**

**Disclaimer shizzle...blah blah blah...Transformers Prime isn't mine, it's Hasbro's...I think we all know that by now…**

XXX

Jack and Raf left with Bumblebee after Arts and Crafts day, feeling somewhat worn out by the scale of the competition. Miko sure knew how to make a seemingly fun and happy thing, and turn it into something you never wanted to do again.

So that left Miko, Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Ratchet still at base. It was nearing 10:00pm, and Miko still hadn't left. The bots had called her host parents and told them that she was sleeping over at a friend's house. Thankfully, they bought it with minimal questions.

Arcee had questioned why Miko was staying so late, she told her that her and Bulkhead were going to have some fun. Arcee simply eyed her suspiciously, but shrugged it off and went into her quarters for the night. The femme really had no idea what the real motive was…

XXX

"Yo! Prime! Can you hang these streamers from the ceiling?"

The second Optimus, Miko, and Bulkhead heard Arcee's door close, Miko ran to the kid's platform and removed the tarp that was covering different party decorations, cake included. The decorations were mostly black, blue, and pink, because according to Miko, were Arcee's favourite colours. And no matter how many times Bulkhead told Miko that the bot's favourite colours had little to do with their armour colours, Miko simply argued,

"If she chose these colours for her armour, she would like them, right?"

Bulkhead gave up after the fifth time she asked it.

That brings us to the mighty Optimus Prime dangling from the ceiling with one arm, and with the other weaving streamers through the slots and openings in the steel bars of the base. It wasn't the most comfortable position. Despite having Miko laughing at him, and despite the fact that if he falls, he'll surely hurt himself, Optimus knew that this was all for the love of his life.

He finished weaving the cobalt blue streamers and jumped down from the ceiling with a heavy but light _thud_. Optimus was slightly concerned that the landing might have awoken Arcee. Thank primus for the fact that she was a deep sleeper.

Optimus looked around the room and had to take a double-take.

The main console was draped in elegant twisted streamers, the black and pink colours dancing perfectly in unison. Most of the hand rails had blue and pink balloons tied to every other small gap. The edges around a smaller platform that ran across from the staircase to the main console was also draped in black and pink streamers. Along with the streamers on the ceiling, a big banner with the words "Happy Sparkday Arcee!" hung with fishing wire. All in all, the room looked spectacular.

"It is amazing Miko. Thank you for helping me with the preparations for Arcee's spark-I mean, birthday," Optimus, well, thanked. He tried to make the words sound more of earthly origin for the exchange student.

"Are you kidding boss? I really want to see the look on Arcee's face when she sees all of this! I'll have my camera ready! What time did you want us humans here, again?"

"8:00am please. Arcee normally wakes up about an hour after that. Trust me, I would know."

"Ooooo! And how exactly would you kn-" Miko was silenced by Optimus' large finger over her mouth.

"Those details are private. There are simply things you cannot know, Miko."

XXX

And just like the Prime had said, the humans and bots alike had set their alarms for 7:45 to be up and at the main room by 8:00 sharp. Bulkhead and Bumblebee pulled into the base carrying Miko, Jack, Raf...and June Darby?

Optimus stepped forward when the woman stepped out of the car. He opened his mouth to speak but June was quicker.

"You're wondering why I'm here, right?" Optimus nodded slowly.

"Well, since I helped buy the gift that us humans are giving Arcee, and, I might add, she is my son's motorcycle/guardian, so doesn't that make her like family? That's why I'm here. Plus, the more the merrier!" Optimus nodded once more and stepped back.

"Good." June replied, and walked towards the table with a few presents placed on it.

Optimus followed her and looked over the table. There was a total of 4 gifts, including his own. Optimus secretly hoped that Arcee loved his gift; he did spend lots of time debating on buying it. With the help of Agent Fowler, Optimus now had an account on Amazon with the name "Tim Prime," which kind of gave his identity away, but the agent has assured Optimus that no one really pays attention to other people's names on sites like that.

Optimus was snapped out of his concern-like state by an alarm going off on the main console. Miko quickly turned to the glowing transparent green monitor that showed an alarm clock.

"GUYS SHE'S AWAKE! That's your cue Optimus!"

Optimus strode down the hall towards his love's quarters. As he got closer, the annoyed groaning coming from within became much louder. If there was anything that Arcee hated more than the Cons, it was being woken up in the morning.

He gently knocked on the door.

"What?" Arcee's pissed off voice came from behind the steel door.

"Happy birthday my love."

A shuffling noise followed by a slight bang echoed throughout the small quarters. Arcee opened the door and smiled brightly.

"You remembered!" Optimus returned her smile.

"Of course. How could I forget?"

Arcee sighed happily. Of course he wouldn't forget. He wasn't that type of bot. In all honesty, she'd forgotten her own sparkday…

"I have a special surprise for you in the main room. But you will have to close your optics Arcee." Arcee looked at Optimus sceptically.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course."

A few moments later, Optimus guided Arcee to the main room with one of his large hands covering her optics. With the other, he nudged her gently by the waist...naughty Optimus! As the couple entered the room, the team was silent, part of Miko's plan. The exchange student had to contain her laughter.

Moving her to the designated spot on the floor (Miko _really_ went all out), Optimus removed his hands and let his girlfriend see the base.

"SURPRISE!" the Team yelled, jumping up from their hiding places. Arcee was so surprised that she activated her arm blasters by instinct. But as soon as she registered that her family had planned all of this for her, the blasters disappeared back into her blue forearms. Her hands covered her mouth while Arcee tried to hold in her tears. Her intakes shook.

"You guys…" she started with difficulty, "thank you."

It was at that moment that the team swooped in and captured the femme in their collective embrace. A flurry of "Happy Birthday" and "Happy Sparkday" met the audio receptors of Arcee, causing a tear to fall down her metallic cheek. The last time she'd experienced this level of happiness was when she was but a sparkling, back on Cybertron. It was her 100th birthday, and her whole family met up at Arcee's family's house in Crystal City. They had oil cake, there were presents; looking back now that seemed impossible in war. But she was corrected. It was possible with the ones she now called family.

Arcee snapped out of her thoughts when she was released from the hug. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. There was just a bright smile on her face and the single tear on her cheek.

Optimus smiled as well. He loved her reaction. But he could tell that they needed something to break the slightly awkward silence that as formed.

Without giving anyone a chance to stop him, Optimus got down on one knee and captured Arcee's lips with his own (**A/N: Ha! I could feel you all jump in your seats! Not yet…**). Arcee responded quickly by wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing her love in closer. She gave a slight moan when he pulled away.

"Happy sparkday, Arcee." She grinned, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Optimus."

Optimus winked to Miko. She nodded. Miko ran under the huge set of stairs that climbed up to the kid's platform and (with the help of Jack and Raf) picked up a cake about as big as a queen-sized bed. It weighed much less, to the kid's relief.

The cake was white with light pink roses for a border. In blue icing, the words "Happy Sparkday Arcee" were fancily written on the top. More roses decorated the top left hand corner.

Then, the singing started.

"Happy Sparkday to you,

happy sparkday to you,

happy sparkday dear Arcee-ee!

Happy Sparkday to you!"

Arcee didn't know what to do with her hands. They went from covering her face, to resting on her cheeks to hide her blush, and then finally covering her mouth once more. From what she understood about human birthday celebrations, the celebrated was supposed to blow out a or multiple candles on the cake. Once the oil cake was placed in front of her, she let out a small gust of air through her lips. The short, dripping candle blew out instantly. She was met with a short lived applause and a few whoops.

Miko took Jack and Raf by the arms and whispered a plan. They boys snickered. It didn't go unnoticed by Arcee.

"Miko, what are you-"

"How old are you, cha-cha-cha!

How old are you, cha-cha-cha!

How old, how old, how old, are you, cha-cha-cha!

Are you 1, are you 2, are you 3-"

"A word of advice Miko," Arcee started. She clasped her hands together, smirked, and leaned towards the girl, "Count by hundreds."

"Fine. Are you 100?"

"No."

"200?"

"Not even close."

"600?"

Arcee raised her thumb and pointed upwards.

"Um...1000?"

"Mmm-mm."

"Geez! 1300?"

"Can I just tell you to shut you up?"

"Tell me!"

Arcee looked to Optimus then back to Miko.

"24,035."

"Holy crap! You were born before mankind was! You're old!" Arcee narrowed her optics at the girl but remained calm.

"Not quite Miko," Optimus explained, "According to Cybertronian age, Arcee is still a young woman. She was born about 3,000 years after myself-" Miko waved her hands; her face scrunched up, as she was trying to process what Optimus was saying.

"Hold up. You're saying that 24,000 years old is _young_?" The prime nodded slowly.

"Indeed." Tapping her finger against her chin Miko asked a question that was on every human's mind at the moment.

"How old would you all be in human standards? I mean, your holoforms look pretty young...for adults…" Bulkhead leaned down towards his charge.

"Basically, however many thousands there are in our age, that's how old we are. Example: Arcee would be 24."

"Ooooooh...I get it now! So, how old are you Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet?" Miko asked once again, counting her fingers. Optimus caught his girlfriend's playful glance that clearly read: _Better tell 'em. Or I will…_

"Very well," Optimus boomed, seemingly directed at Miko, but secretly aimed at Arcee to make her stop glancing at him. It made Optimus rather uncomfortable having his soon to be w- uh, I mean, his girlfriend staring at him. it felt like her optics were laser beams staring into his soul to search his secrets.

"I am 27,467. In human terms, 27. Bulkhead is 25,351, so he is 25. Bumblebee is the youngest of all of us, he is 18,903-18 years of age. And finally Ratchet is 53,999; he is almost 54 in human standards." When Optimus finished his explanation, he certainly didn't expect Miko to be shaking with glee. He also didn't expect his oldest friend to smash his favourite wrench on his head.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWW! WHAT IN PRIMUS' NAME WAS THAT FOR HATCHET?! IS IT BECAUSE I TOLD MIKO YOUR NAME?! _HUH_? _IS THAT IT_?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M A MOTHER LOVIN **PRIME**?! _AAARRRRGGGGHHH_! YOU'VE JUST EARNED YOURSELF A WEEK'S WORTH OF CLEANING THE TOILETS! HOW YOU LIKE THAT OLDIE?!" **(A/N: Someone loved Optimus ranting in a previous chapter, so I thought I'd do it again...hee hee!)**

Jaws hit the floor, making a slight echo in the base. Ok, it wasn't jaws, is was just Ratchet dropping the wrench, but everyone stared at the fuming Prime in shock. Arcee was the one to make the next move. She quickly picked up the wrench and hit his again. Optimus whirled around and was about to spew again, but as soon as he saw his girlfriend standing in front of him with a wrench in hand and a eyebrow cocked, he decided to stay silent. Arcee smirked.

"Good boy." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and threw the wrench back to Ratchet, who in turn caught it clumsily.

"Now," she said, turning to Optimus once more, "do you have something to say, babe?"

"Um...happy sparkday?" Arcee giggled slightly.

"Good answer but no. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am sorry."

"Good."

With that over, Optimus took Arcee by the arm and faced Miko. He gave a court nod, which told Miko that she could tell everyone what they would be doing today.

"Alright people, gather 'round!" Everyone complied.

"Today, since it's Arcee's birthday, she gets to pick what we get to do today," the girl met Arcee's optics and continued, "Now, your options are limited, but Optimus and myself have picked out what we thought you would enjoy the most. Your options are either hide and seek or paintball."

The femme thought for a moment. She knew what both of the activities were, and her boyfriend and Miko didn't make this easy for her. They'd obviously picked things that she would be good at. Hide and seek, apparently, was all about stealth and not getting caught. Paintball was shooting people with balls filled with paint. '_I wonder where they got the name_' Arcee thought sarcastically. This was going to be tough.

Meanwhile, Optimus glanced down at the love of his life. He secretly hoped that she'd choose paintball. After all, he did have the ring tucked away in his storage compartment. And after talking with Miko yesterday, their plan revolved around her choosing paintball. It was kind of foolish on their part, because if they really wanted Arcee to choose paintball, why give her the second option? Miko's reasoning of course...whatever.

"I've made my decision."

"Ok Cee, shoot."

"I choose...paintball."

"YES!" Optimus yelled with an added fist pump. He recomposed quickly. "I mean, good choice my love…"

Arcee narrowed her optics. She was confused by her love's odd behaviour. He never acted out like this before. She wondered if he might be hiding something. '_But that's ridiculous_,' Arcee reasoned with herself, '_Primes can't lie_.' It wasn't like he was having an affair; there weren't any more female Autobots on earth. And she knew Optimus well enough that he would never have any sort of relationship with Airachnid. Was he having doubts in their relationship? Hopefully not, it would crush her. So what was going on with the Prime?

Arcee shook her head free of all doubting thoughts. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her. Arcee would even say that she would marry Optimus if it weren't for the war, she would go as far as admitting that (if it weren't for the war) they could raise a family and finally live in peace. But none of that was to be for possibly another millennia or so, and that broke Arcee's spark.

"Arcee?" Optimus asked. Arcee jerked and glanced in her love's optics. "Are you alright?" Shaking her head clear, Arcee mumbled a response.

"I'm fine."

She might as well have written a sign that said: "I'm not fine!" but Optimus let it slide for now. After all, this was supposed to be a day just for Arcee, to make her happy.

"Perfect!" Miko hollered, catching the team's collective attention. "Bots, go get into your holoforms, y'know, just to make it fair. Us humans will wait for you right here." The bots nodded and travelled to the room that Ratchet had dubbed "the Transformation room." He'd placed the tubes and equipment there because of the lack of space in the medabay.

Arcee couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know why Optimus was acting strange. When they passed an empty room, Arcee took his hand and led him into the room. She closed the door, locked it, and flipped the lights on.

"Arcee, I fail to understand…"

"Why are you acting strange? Please tell me."

Optimus gulped. He can't tell her. But he can't lie either.

"Uh...there are just some things you cannot know, my love." Arcee wasn't impressed.

"What things can't I know?" Arcee's voice was raising slightly. She was definitely known for her short temper.

"Ok, you want to know why I have been acting strangely," Optimus raised his voice as well. '_C'mon Prime, you have to lie._'

"I...I was up all night last night planning this party with Miko. I am simply tired…" Optimus subconsciously shifted his optics to the left and his right arm twitched, signs that he was lying. he tried to hide it, but Arcee was an amazing scout, so she noticed right away. And unfortunately for the Prime, she knew him well enough to know that those were signs of lying. Her mouth hung open and her eyebrows lowered.

"Are you _lying_ to me?" Arcee asked quietly in disbelief.

"N-no, I..I am not-I assure y-you…"

"You _are_ lying! You take me for a fool! I've known you for a long time Optimus, I know when you're lying. I thought relationships were all about faith and trust. I guess our relationship is different...I can't believe you'd lie to me! W-why would you lie?" Tears filled the femme's optics.

"_Why_?"

Optimus didn't know how to respond. Surely, if he actually _said _something, Arcee would either burst into tears or try to rip his head off. If he didn't respond, the reactions would be the same. He decided on a physical response.

He spread his arms wide, a symbol for a hug and knelt down. He gave his love a sad smile and gestured to his arms with his optics. Not being able to hold back her tears any longer, Arcee's breathing hitched as she ran forward into her love's awaiting arms. Right when Optimus wrapped his arms around Arcee she started to cry quietly. Her hands were pressed up against his chest as her sobs intensified. Her head was buried into his shoulder.

"Shhhh, my love. I am truly sorry. But I cannot tell you because it is a secret. Simply put, another thing Miko and myself had planned. Shhhh…" Arcee's eyes met his. He could tell that she was searching for a lie or deceit. She found none.

"I-I'm sorry Optimus. I know I shouldn't b-but, I've been having some doubts about, well...us. I'm so sorry!" This surprised the prime. Why would she be having doubts?

"Why would you be having doubts, my love?"

Arcee sniffled and answered shakily, "I don't know!" She wailed loudly and bawled into his strong grey shoulder.

It broke the prime's spark to see Arcee like this. Granted, he knew how strong she was on the battlefield and in day-to-day life as well. It was times like this where it shocked Optimus to see his most capable warrior and a generally amazing bot so defeated; so broken. He stroked her winglets in an attempt to provide a comforting presence and calm her down some. Yet all it did was make her moan between sobs. A smirk came across Optimus' face.

He stroked her winglets again, this time from where they sprouted out of her back to the very tips. She moaned again and lifted her blue tear-stained face. A small smile was painted across her face. At least she was no longer crying.

Optimus ran his hands up and down her sides, causing the femme to arch towards him. Moaning, Arcee reached for the mech's antenna and stroked it. She knew that it was a hot spot for him. They would've continued, but Optimus spoke.

"Arcee, my love. I think the others will be looking for us. We should go and continue this '_activity_' later. Is that ok?" Arcee nodded.

"But," she started, "You have to promise that we will continue this...and next time, we go all the way...deal?" Optimus kissed passionately.

"I promise."

"Good. Now let's go to the Transformation room. Ratchet will blow a circuit if we're not there soon."

XXX

With the bots back from the Transformation room, the team suited up.

The helmets here similar to a motorcycle helmet. A hard plastic piece inside the helmet covered the nose and mouth. A vest was also strapped to each person's chest to protect their front from palls of paint. Miko rented 9 paintball guns for the team including Agent Fowler and June Darby, who wanted to come along. They each got a pair of leather gloves with holes at the tips of the fingers, on the knuckles and on the back of the hand. Finally, everyone had changed into long sleeve clothing with long pants as well.

"Alright people," Miko shouted. It was slightly muffled due to the mouth cover in the helmet. "We are going to groundbridge to the exact coordinates of the place that I've rented. Nobody will be watching so it's safe to use the bridge and Cybertronian dialect. Rule #1: When Optimus or myself says '_cease fire_,' you have to cease your fire. Rule #2: You can hit anybody anywhere, just don't try and hurt them. Rule #3: There can be alliances. The more, the better. Rule #4: The game starts as soon as you cross the bridge into the arena. Rule #5: Have fun! Ratchet, fire up the bridge!"

Ratchet, who wasn't going (shocker), activated the groundbridge. Arcee stared into the swirling vortex, narrowed her eyes and said,

"Let's do this."

The team ran into the groundbridge and materialized on the other side. The arena was spectacular.

It was a converted warehouse that was at least 50X50 feet. The walls, floors, and ceiling were spray painted black, the occasional graffiti art piece visible behind the layers of paint splatters. The floors were practically covered in paint of all colours. There were a few obstacles, all made of foam. There were walls with bars, hurdles, thick triangles, worm-like tubes, and the best yet, a giant fort right in the middle of the arena.

Once everybody materialized, paint was flying in every direction. Bulkhead, Miko, and Agent Fowler ran off towards a corner protected by a foam wall, most likely to discuss what the plan was.

Raf, Jack, June, and Bumblebee ran off in the direction of the fort. Seeing this, Optimus and Arcee ran in the same direction, determined to get to the fort faster. Arcee readied her gun and shot a few paintballs in Jack and Raf's direction. Jack looked back at his partner and realized what she was about to do too late. Three paintballs hit Jack square on the vest, and 2 hit Raf on the helmet. They both fell to the ground, pretending to be dead. Arcee was concerned for only a second until she heard the hysterical laughter of the two boys. She rolled her eyes and set her sights on June and Bumblebee.

However, Optimus was faster because June and Bumblebee had multiple paintball "wounds" on their vests and pants and were seated on the ground, stunned. Optimus turned to Arcee and snickered. She smiled in turn.

Reaching the fort, the couple ducked behind the crown-shaped triangles. They were both breathing hard. Yet after a few moments, Optimus and Arcee shared a quick laugh.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far, Arcee?" She nodded vigorously.

"The most fun I've had in a long time! Thank you Optimus." Arcee crawled underneath the foam blocks and hugged her love. They would've kissed had it not been for the bulky helmets.

The moment lasted for just that...a moment, until a barrage of paint was fired from behind the wall of triangles. Optimus held up his gun and waited until there was a break in the line of fire, only to shoot up and unleash his own barrage of paint towards Miko, Bulkhead, and Agent Fowler. Miko shrieked and hollered "retreat!" Bulkhead and Fowler followed the girl back to their base.

Once Optimus sat back down beside Arcee, she was beaming, yet her eyes held a hint of seduction.

"Mmm...watching you shoot makes me feel so good…" She said seductively, stroking his shoulder.

"I am glad it does my love," he responded equally as seductive. He was running his hand up and down her side where the vest didn't cover. He knew that that spot was one of her favourites. She moaned.

"Optimus! Remember your promise?"

"I do."

"Well, not right now!" Optimus groaned and took away his hand.

"Fine."

_**(1 hour later)**_

"...So if I enter here, there should be minimal resistance. It will give you a chance to distract them while I take their ammunition. Are we clear on the plan, my beautiful second in command?"

"Clear, sir. Clear as my love for you."

"Oh, stop it!"

"You know you love it…"

"...yes...I love it."

"Excellent. I'll see you on the other side commander."

"Likewise lieutenant. I love you."

"I love you too."

Optimus and Arcee may have been taking paintball a little too seriously. They had assessed each group's fighting style and had one some recon to check out their different bases. Currently, the two were going to attack and raid the other faction's base.

In the hour that it took Optimus and Arcee do plan out their next move, both Miko's group and Jack's group had formed a faction. They called themselves the "Pricee slayers," which was a combination of Optimus and Arcee's names. At first, the two were slightly annoyed, but in time they thought that it was a great "ship" name for them. (Miko showed them an article about celebrity couple names and thought that she should make one for them.)

Arcee took her gun and stalked behind the nearest foam obstacle, part of Optimus' plan. But what she didn't know was that on the prime's turn for recon, he'd stumbled across Miko and Bulkhead. They had both raised their weapons on him, but when he told them what he was doing, Miko squealed with excitement.

Their plan was when Optimus and Arcee storm their base, Miko would call for a cease fire, giving Optimus time to take Arcee to the middle of the arena and propose. He didn't say that part out loud to them though. The only one who knew of his plan was Ratchet.

He needed to make his ring fit Arcee when she turned from robot mode to holoform mode, so he had went to Ratchet. Ratchet modified the ring to mass shift whenever Arcee did, but he still asked what the Prime needed it for. Optimus had no choice but to tell him. Ratchet was so proud of him, but ordered him to take care of Arcee no matter what. Optimus promised without hesitation.

Now, Optimus could see the Pricee Slayer's base. He was going to wait for Arcee to storm the front entrance while he stormed the back. He'd planned for Miko to meet him there. Optimus looked to his left to see Arcee ducking behind obstacles. In the blink of an eye, she was at another barrier, and another, and another. She got the closest she could and unleashed the paint. That attracted the attention of Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jack, June, Raf and Fowler, who all started shooting the foam block with Arcee was behind.

Meanwhile, Miko stood just outside of the back entrance, awaiting Optimus' signal. Within a few seconds she spotted him looking at her. He nodded.

"CEASE FIRE!"

Even though the team was expecting a cease fire, it still caught everyone by surprise. The paintballs stopped flying. Optimus got out of his hiding place and walked calmly towards Arcee, who was still quite confused as to why there was a cease fire. Optimus' artificial heart was beating so fast it felt like it would beat its way out of his chest. His legs and arms were numb and suddenly the armour he was wearing felt 2 times heavier than before. Even though he was walking slowly and calmly, his insides were jumping and soaring. The ring box pressed against his back pocket as he knelt down and offered his hand to Arcee. She took it with an intrigued look on her face.

Miko took out her phone and pressed record, having a good idea as to what was to come next. She was going to show this to Ratchet when they got back to base.

Optimus led Arcee to the middle of the arena. The Pricee Slayers followed, also intrigued as to what was happening. The couple stopped when they got to the edge of their fort.

Arcee removed her helmet and gloves.

"Optimus, what are you doing?" Optimus ignored her and took her delicate hands in his large ones, having also removed his helmet and gloves.

"Arcee, you are amazing. I cannot think of one single bot who I wish to have beside me all of my days. You are strong, talented, beautiful, and I believe in my spark that there is no one more incredible than you. What I am attempting to say is...I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether it be short or long, I wish to have you right there with my through all of it." Optimus bent down on one knee and released her hands. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ring box. Flipping the lid, he took a deep breath.

"Arcee...will you marry me?"

Arcee's eyes widened. Her hands came up to cover her mouth by instinct. She opened her mouth a few times but no sound came out. Tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks and onto her hands. She nodded her head; slowly at first, leading up to a hurried shake. Optimus beamed. He pulled her left hand down gently and slid the sapphire ring onto her ring finger.

Optimus groaned as he got up from one knee. The millisecond that he was up and stable on his feet, Arcee lunged forward and captured his lips with her own. Her hands cradled his head and the back of his neck to bring him closer. Arcee's leg lifted up behind her at the knee. Optimus took only a second to recover then snaked his arms around her waist.

The applause that came afterwards was borderline deafening. There was yelling, hollering and people shouting "YAYYYYY!" Jack came up beside Miko and cleared his throat. Miko, who was still filming this lovely exchange, forked over 10 dollars to the raven haired teen. Jack smirked and walked away.

After about 2 minutes or so of applause (and in Optimus and Arcee's case, kissing) the room quieted down. Optimus released Arcee from the embrace, after one last quick hug. Arcee took a shaky intake and examined the ring. Optimus glanced over her shoulder and hugged her waist, bringing her in closer to him.

"I made it myself," he whispered in her ear.

Arcee looked at her boyfriend-no, fiancé with a bewildered look plastered on her tear-stained face.

"You did?"

"Indeed. Look on the inside, just behind the sapphire."

Arcee complied and took off the ring. And on the inside, she saw the engraving. It was just big enough to see with the holoform's eyes. She read it aloud.

"_For the love of my life, Arcee._" She slipped the ring back on and covered her mouth once more.

"You're making me cry too much today." Optimus chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. Arcee grinned.

"Thank you Optimus. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well, you can be my wife…"

"Deal!"

The rest of the team crowded around the newly engaged couple, spewing out "Congratulations" and a few "It's about time, you guys!" The two thanked them and stole a few kisses here and there. Miko placed a hand on both Optimus' and Arcee's shoulder.

"I think that the game of paintball is over. Now, you guys get to play a game called 'Wedding planner.' Good luck to ya!"

"That's right, you two," June said, "You both have to plan the wedding." The couple exchanged curious glances. Arcee spoke up.

"Uh, June…" The woman's attention was captured. Arcee pulled Optimus close to her and placed his hands around her waist. "We have no idea how to plan a wedding." June laughed.

"Don't worry you guys. I'll help to plan it."

"Thank you June."

"Alright people," Miko yelled. The groundbridge opened up directly behind her. "Please enter the scary looking vortex in a single file line. Keep your hands and feet inside the vortex at all times. There will not be little bags of peanuts and drinks during the...um...ride? Now let's get back to base!"

The team rolled their eyes. _Typical Miko…_

XXX

2 weeks passed since Optimus proposed to Arcee, and the base was slightly hectic. The decorations from Arcee's birthday party had been cleaned up and the presents opened. A table and chairs replaced those decorations. The chairs and table were cybertronian sized. There was a little human chair and desk of the opposite side of the two Cybertronian chairs. Papers, charts, and tester napkins littered the surface of both desks.

Since June had offered to help Optimus and Arcee plan their wedding, some of her suggestions had made it into the final cut of the wedding plans. Even the schedule was mostly June's idea. And it went something like this:

'On August 15 at 9:00am, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jack, and Raf will buy tuxedos.

On August 15 at 1:30pm, June, Miko, Ratchet and Arcee will buy a dress for the bride.

On August 16 from 10:00am-4:00pm, June, Fowler, Arcee, and Optimus will drive to location and set up.

On August 17 at 12:00pm, Fowler will get a reverend license and a reverend's uniform.

On August 17 from 3:00pm-8:00pm, June, Miko, and Arcee will have a bridal shower.

On August 17 from 8:30pm-11:00pm, Optimus, Fowler, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jack, and Raf will have a bachelor party.

On August 18 at 8:00am, June, Miko, and Arcee will go the spa to get hair and makeup done.

On August 18 at 9:00am, Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jack, Raf, and Fowler will get ready.

On August 18 from 11:00am-10:00pm, everyone will attend Optimus and Arcee's wedding!'

Man, she was a control freak.

It was August 17, 10:57pm, and Arcee was the only one in the base. She couldn't sleep due to her fiancé not being here to cuddle with her. Arcee smirked. If she's never met Optimus, she would think that she was crazy. Needing to cuddle with her love, just to power down. But because she knew him, she yearned for him whenever she was alone and lonely. She was often sad whenever he wasn't around.

Arcee walked down the hall into the main area of the base and found the table with papers on it under a spotlight. She sighed and sat down at one of the giant metal chairs. She looked over the plans for the wedding. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was nervous. What if no one showed up? What if something happened to make the wedding horrible? What if somebody objected to the marriage? But deep down Arcee knew that she was being overdramatic. Everything would be fine. And at the end of it, she will have gotten her dream guy.

Speaking of her dream guy, it was 11:00pm now, and Optimus and the others should be coming back very soon. That gave Arcee a bit of time to reflect.

She finally got why Optimus couldn't tell her why he was lying. It scared Arcee to think that she was about to break up with him on the same day that he was going to propose. What if she hadn't stopped yelling at him? Would they even be engaged? _Probably not,_ Arcee thought, _I really need to watch my temper, especially if we want to have kids_.

Wait! Arcee did a mental double-take on what she just thought. Since her and Optimus were engaged and soon to be married, it would be appropriate to have kids, or discuss it at the very least. She smiled. They could finally have kids! Arcee placed her left hand of her metal plated stomach. She glanced down and saw her ring. She thought to herself that her life couldn't get any better.

Suddenly, screeching tires echoed throughout the base. Having already dropped off the kids and Fowler, the 4 boy bots transformed.

"That was awesome!" Bulkhead exclaimed, "We should do that more often!"

**/ You said it buddy!/** Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"That was definitely a good celebration, I will admit," Ratchet said. He yawned right after.

Optimus turned to face his team, not yet noticing Arcee's presence.

"I am just glad to be back. I am sure that Arcee is restless. We love cuddling." Arcee snuck up behind him and stroked his lower back.

"Yes we do." Optimus was startled but relaxed when he saw his finacé stroking his back. It felt so good…

"You look tired, love. You should get some rest before the big day tomorrow, I'll meet you there," Arcee said quietly while ceasing her stroking. Optimus nodded and asked,

"Why aren't you coming with me?"

"I'll be there in a second. I just have to discuss something with Ratchet."

"Very well, my love. I will meet you there." With that, Optimus walked down the hallway to his and Arcee's shared quarters.

Arcee tapped Ratchet on the back and wrung her hands together. Ratchet turned around to see a shy and timid Arcee.

"What can I do you you Arcee?"

"Well," she started, "I've read books and articles about human weddings, and I've found one thing in common. The father of the bride has to walk his daughter down the aisle. But since my father isn't here I was wondering if you'd like to do it?"

A fatherly smile spread across the old medic's face. He bowed before her.

"I'd be honoured." Arcee smiled up at him and hugged and far up as she could reach.

"Thank you Ratchet. This means a lot to me."

"I gathered. Now you have to get some rest as well, dear. You too have a big day tomorrow." Arcee's smile turned cheeky.

"I know, I know. Goodnight, Ratchet."

"Goodnight Arcee."

A few minutes later, the engaged couple laid in bed together, Arcee's back to Optimus' front. Optimus stroked her winglets softly, earning soft moans in return. He loved to give her pleasure.

"I think that we should power down, my love. We have to save our energy for tomorrow, we will need it."

"I know. Goodnight, love. I'll see you in the morning." Arcee turned her torso back as much as she could and kissed her fiancé goodnight before slipping into recharge. Kissing her temple, Optimus settled into the berth, arms still wrapped around Arcee. The last thought that went through his processor before he slipped into recharge was fantasizing how beautiful Arcee will look in her dress…

XXX

Saturday, August 18, 2015

7:30am

Optimus groaned as his alarm clock blared. He reached behind him and pressed the button to turn it off. The femme in his arms gave a soft moan as she stretched. Arcee opened her optics and looked up at her soon to be husband.

"Good morning," Optimus rumbled.

"Good morning," Arcee replied quietly.

They both got out of the berth and went to empty their tanks (use the bathroom.) After they both got the sleep out of their optics, Optimus and Arcee walked into the main room of Omega-1. June was already there with a half asleep Jack, Raf, and Miko standing beside her. It didn't even look like Jack had brushed his hair yet. When June saw the two walk into the main room, she tapped her foot against the concrete flooring and pointed down the hall.

"Transformation room, both of you, now. Ratchet's waiting for you."

Arcee raised her hands in surrender and dragged Optimus down the hall to the room. Inside they found Ratchet and their human bodies.

"Ah, good morning you two."

"Good morning," the two said simultaneously.

"Into the chambers, chop-chop!"

_**(Five minutes later)**_

Optimus and Arcee walked hand in hand back to the main room, Ratchet behind them. June took Arcee from Optimus and dragged her towards the car. Arcee reached towards Optimus as if she was being captured. Optimus did the same. Ratchet twacked Optimus' head lightly, to ensure not to hurt him.

"Arcee! Out appointment starts in 20 minutes! Let's go!" June said to the woman, stuffing her into the car along with Miko, who had a bit of drool hanging from her bottom lip. Arcee turned around in her seat and shook the girl awake.

"Miko, you have to wake up," Arcee said in a soft voice, "we're going to the spa. C'mon hun…"

'_Hold up._' Arcee thought. '_Did I just call Miko _"_hun_?" _Ug, I don't just want kids, I __**need **__kids..._'

Miko groaned as she woke up.

"Huh? How did I get here?"

"You mean you were standing up but you were asleep?" Arcee asked, bewildered.

"Apparently. Are you excited Cee?"

"I am."

"You should be," the exchange student said, before her head hit the back of the seat and her mouth hung open as she snored. Arcee chuckled and took off her leather jacket. She draped it over Miko as she slept. June, who had gotten into the car about 5 minutes ago and was driving into town, noticed this and placed a hand on the motorcycle's shoulder. Arcee jumped but relaxed when she realized that it was just June.

"You would be an amazing mother Arcee. Even I didn't think of that one." Arcee blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks June. I know that I really want kids. I'm not sure if Optimus does, but I'm sure we'll have some in the near future."

"I'm sure that your kids will be very lucky to have a mother like you then." Arcee's blush intensified. This was going to be a looong day…

XXX

Saturday, August 18, 2015

11:00am

Arcee glanced into the main body of the church for the 10th time.

She saw Optimus standing to the left side of the main doors, followed by, in order, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jack, and Raf. Fowler stood in the middle in front of the altar wearing his reverend outfit. They all looked so handsome.

Optimus had chosen a plain white dress shirt with a clean black jacket and tie. In the pocket on his jacket, there was a dark purple phalaenopsis orchid. He wore matching clean black pants and shiny black lace up shoes. His hair had been done in such a way that the front shot up towards the right but looked soft, not greasy. His face was cleanly shaved and his complexion was flawless. Overall, Arcee was slightly turned on.

She went back to pacing back and forth. Arcee was pacing so much that she was convinced there was a rut starting to form. She bit on her newly manicured nails. She curled her finger around her newly curled hair. Her heart pounded in her chest. Was this how Optimus felt when he proposed? Arcee didn't know, but imagined that it was very close.

"Arcee?"

Arcee let out a small yelp when she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and by instinct moved into a combat stance, but when she saw the man's familiar eyes, she backed down and smiled.

"Ratchet, you're here!"

Ratchet's holoform, while older than the rest of the team's, had no wrinkles whatsoever. He was a full-fledged ginger with some white-grey hair prickling the sides of his head. His eyes were a bright blue that held much wisdom. His frame was a solid build with big muscles and strong arms and legs. He was about 7 inches taller than Arcee. Ratchet wore the same suit as Optimus, with the only difference was Ratchet had a bowtie instead of a tie. Arcee's eyes scanned him.

"Ratchet you look amazing. Just amazing."

"I'm not the only one, my dear. You look amazing as well."

Arcee's normally straight hair was perfectly curled into big ringlets. Her pink streak was in plain sight as it curled around the front of the right hand curl. She wore eyeliner on the top of her eye, mascara, light pink eyeshadow, light pink blush and a pinkish-red lipstick. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline with pink lace sleeves starting from her lower shoulder to her wrists. There was a bright blue sash with a bow in the back tied around her waist with the ribbon flowing down to the end of her train. The dresses' skirt draped down with little volume to Arcee's ankles. There was a hawaiian style flower pattern starting from the top right hand side of the skirt to the bottom left corner. Her veil was white lace with a pink rose border and a pink rose crown. To top off the dress, the train stretched 2 meters behind Arcee. She was wearing black 3-inch high heels.

"Thank you Ratchet." Ratchet nodded in respect. Suddenly, the wedding march started to play. Arcee's heart beat faster. She started breathing at a very fast pace, beginning to hyperventilate. Ratchet, being the good medic he is, placed a hand on her back and rubbed it.

"Deep breaths, Arcee. Good...good. Don't worry, you won't be alone. I'll be here with you." Arcee managed to get control over her breathing again. She smiled nervously.

"Th-thanks. I think I'm ready now…"

"Excellent. Here's your bouquet." Arcee nodded and took the bouquet. It was a mix of beautiful dark purple phalaenopsis orchids, white pear blossoms and a few twigs. Ratchet looked at Arcee up and down.

"Well?" she asked. He extended his arm.

"Beautiful."

Arcee took his arm as he led her toward the doors. Through the door, she could hear people standing. She didn't have time to second guess herself when the doors opened, revealing the groomsmen, bridesmaids, the reverend, the audience and the love of her life. She was faintly aware of Ratchet guiding her down the aisle and the beautiful music playing. Most of Arcee's attention was focused on the male perfection that was Optimus, her fiancé, her almost husband.

Optimus was anxiously waiting for those giant wooden doors to open. The music had been playing for about a minute, but still no Arcee or Ratchet, for that matter. He was beginning to wonder if she was even here. Optimus was snapped out of his thoughts when the click of a lock met his ears and he saw his love, his Arcee standing there with his oldest friend guiding her down the aisle.

For the both of them, time seemed to stop when they gazed into each other's eyes. Ratchet let go of Arcee's arm and shook Optimus' hand. Arcee handed her bouquet to her maid of honour, Miko.

Miko and June were wearing cobalt blue dresses. The straps went around their necks. There was a red gradient starting from the bottom of the floor-long skirt up to about the middle of the skirt. Small plastic sparkles adorned the gradient in neat lines, gradually the number of sparkles got smaller and smaller with each row.

Optimus took Arcee's hands in his own and stared into her eyes. She was drop-dead gorgeous, like always, of course. Arcee was nervous before, but looking into her fiancé's eyes sent a calming aura around her body.

"Dear children of God," Fowler started, "you have come today to pledge your love before God and before the Church here present today in the person of the priest, your families and friends.

In becoming husband and wife you give yourselves to each other for life. You promise to be true and faithful, to support and cherish each other until death, so that your years together will be the living out in love of the pledge you now make. May your love for each other reflect the enduring love of Christ for his Church.

"As you face the future together, keep in mind that the sacrament of marriage unites you with Christ, and brings you, through the years, the grace and blessing of God our Father. Marriage is from God: he alone can give you the happiness which goes beyond human expectation, and which grows deeper through the difficulties and struggles of life.

Put your trust in God as you set out together in life. Make your home a centre of Christian family life.

"The Christian home makes Christ and his Church present in the world of everyday things. May all who enter your home find there the presence of the Lord: for he has said: "Where two or three are gathered in my name, there am I in the midst of them."

"Now as you are about to exchange your marriage vows, the Church wishes to be assured that you appreciate the meaning of what you do, and so I ask you:

"Have you come here of your own free will and choice and without compulsion to marry each other?"

Arcee and Optimus, hands still clasped, answered, "We have."

"Will you love and honour each other in marriage all the days of your life?"

"We will."

"Are you willing to accept with love the children God may send you, and bring them up in accordance with the law of Christ and his Church?"

"We are."

"Optimus Prime, do you take Arcee, as your wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Optimus answered without any hesitation.

"And do you, Arcee, take Optimus Prime, as your husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Arcee smiled up at Optimus and answered, "I do."

Fowler smiled at the couple.

"What God joins together man must not separate. May the Lord confirm the consent you have given, and enrich you with his blessings."

Optimus and Arcee turned their heads towards Fowler as he uttered the final words.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Optimus took Arcee by the waist and pulled her into himself. She pulled him closer yet by taking his head by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Optimus, being the strong man he is, whirled around causing Arcee to lose her balance. She would have fallen if it weren't for Optimus holding her. Arcee's legs were under her as her and Optimus kissed, Optimus on top and Arcee on the bottom. The small but significant audience applauded, giving the newlyweds a standing ovation.

Optimus quickly snuck his tongue into her mouth before he hoisted her up and aided her to get on her feet once more. Arcee smiled playfully. Optimus took his wife by the waist and pulled her in close as they both waved to those assembled. Arcee tugged on his tie, causing Optimus' head to follow wherever Arcee pulled it, which happened to be her lips. They kissed once more, loving the taste of each other's lips.

Everyone knew that this was just the beginning of a beautiful future for the new husband and wife. And who knows? Maybe they'll get _really_ serious…

_**(2 weeks later)**_

"Ok, seriously Arcee. What is _wrong_ with you?" Jack asked his guardian. This was the second time she'd refused to take his for a joyride, and Jack just didn't get why.

"I can't tell you Jack. _I_ barely know what's wrong with me!"

"Well if nothing's wrong then can we please-?"

"JACK! I SAID _NO_, OK?"Arcee yelled at Jack. His eye twitched and his lip curled up into a snarl.

"Ok, you know what Arcee? _Fine_! I'll just ask someone else, I don't need you!" With that, Jack stopped Bumblebee and Raf from driving out of the base and jumped in the driver's seat. Arcee watched him go and sighed. Optimus walked into the room and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I don't get it Optimus. Why can't I tell Jack?"

"We will tell them when the time is right."

"I think now is the right time...I mean, tell the, before the protocols kick in. It'll be better for everybody!"

Optimus rubbed his temples and he tried to reason with his wife.

"Tell you what. When you start showing, then we will tell them, alright my love?"

Arcee grumbled and rubbed her stomach, where a 1 week old sparkling was beginning to develop.

"Fine," Arcee said, giving in. She always dreamed about having a child with Optimus, but apparently didn't realize how the side effects might affect the team. 1 week along and Arcee found it difficult to transform.

She was beginning to question why she wanted a sparkling, but then she remembered all of those times where her and Optimus had talked about what the sparkling could look like, what gender they'd want, names, everything. She remembered how light she felt whenever she saw a young human child or pregnant earth women. She yearned for one of her own. And it finally dawned on her that she was sparked with her own sparkling. Her and Optimus' sparkling. A motherly smile spread across her face. She caressed her flat stomach and whispered,

"I love you, little one. And I will always love you, no matter what…"

XXX

**The End!**

**Yes my friends, this is the last chapter of The Fun List. No, hold back your tears, I will be making a sequel. Cause come on! Optimus and Arcee's baby has to be written! I plan to start the next story soon, but no promises. Look for it!**

**I'm sorry if anyone was offended by the Catholic means of marriage. I really didn't mean any disrespect. The only reason I did a Catholic wedding was because I'm Catholic and it's all I know. Again, my intention wasn't to offend anyone.**

**The very last winner is… RoboDiamondDragon09! You're amazing girl, and I'm looking forward to your first post!**

**Energon cookies to all, and to all, a good day/afternoon/night!**

**Bye everybody!**


End file.
